My love is all that I have to give RWSM
by Elle Marlow
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy son dos alumnos de Hogwarts de sexto año. Estos personajes se odian desde siempre, por culpa de los progenitores de ambos. Cuando se den cuenta de que no es odio lo que sienten, ¿serán capaces de superar sus diferencias?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Una pequeña familia se dirigía a la estación de tren el día 1 de septiembre. Aparcaron el coche enfrente de esta y sacaron del maletero un baúl de color magenta y rosa y una jaula con ¿una lechuza? dentro. El padre y el hijo menor, los dos pelirrojos, fueron a buscar un carrito para el baúl de la niña. Madre e hija, ambas castañas, se quedaron esperando fuera del coche, viendo pasar a los transeúntes.

-Esto… Mamá, ¿cómo es Hogwarts?- le preguntó la niña a su madre con ojos ilusionados,

-Hogwarts es maravilloso hija.- le dijo su madre.- Es un sitio dónde enseguida haces amigos, aprendes muchas cosas que en un colegio muggle no te enseñan, ovbiamente, y…

La madre se vio interrumpida por un grito de su esposo, que estaba discutiendo con el hombre del alquiler de los carritos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Este hombre me está intentando timar!

-Vamos antes de que tu padre le saque los ojos al señor o le haga el hechizo de los moco murciélagos que aprendió de Tía Ginny.- dijo Hermione.

Hermione y Rose se acercaron a el puesto de alquiler de carritos y Hugo agarró a Rose de la mano y se rieron los dos entre dientes.

-Señora, no intento timar a su marido.- le dijo el señor muy apurado.- Le he pedido cinco libras y me ha dado un billete de una libra y se ha puesto como un energúmeno.

-¿A quién llama usted energúmeno? Estúp… ¡AY!- gritó Ron, pues había recibido un buen pisotón de Hermione.

-Ronald, calladito estás más guapo.- le dijo con aires de mandona.- Perdone a mi esposo.- le dijo Hermione al señor del alquiler de carritos.- Aún no se maneja bien con el dinero inglés, lo siento mucho.- explicó mientras rebuscaba un billete de diez libras y se lo daba al vendedor.- Quédese las vueltas por las molestias ocasionadas por mi esposo.- y dicho esto Hermione y los niños se dirigieron a la puerta del coche, seguidos por un enfurruñado Ron.

Hermione colocó el baúl y la jaula de Rose en el carrito y le dio un beso a su esposo en la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído para que los niños no lo oyeran. A este se le quito el mal humor de repente.

-Bueno niños, vamos al andén, vuestros tíos y primos ya estarán ahí esperando el tren.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Pasaron por la pared del andén 9 y ¾ y Rose emocionada dejó el carrito a su madre y se puso a correr por el anduve intentando ver el tren al completo. Y entonces…

-¡Ay!- dijo Rose al caer al suelo.

-Mira por donde andas- dijo un niño rubio y altanero que tendría unos 11 años.

-Mira tú también, que al parecer no era yo la única que no miraba.- dijo Rose cabreada. Cuando se enfadaba tenía el carácter de su madre.

-Por lo emocionada que estás diría que eres una sangre sucia.- dijo el niño sacudiendose los pantalones.

-Pues no, soy hija de magos y de los mejores.- dijo Rose presumiendo.- Y al parecer por la pinta de "guay" que llevas diría que eres un hijo de Slytherins.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar a su hermano y a sus padres.

Les encontró con Tío Harry y Tía Ginny, y con James, Albus y Lily.

-¡Hola!- gritó Rose mientras corría hacia sus tíos y primos. Les abrazó y agarró a Albus del brazo.- ¡Estoy emocionadísima! ¿Tú no?

-Yo tengo miedo, pero no se lo digas a James, que se reirá de mí todo el año.- le dijo Albus a Rose.

-¿Porqué tienes miedo?- le preguntó Rose.- No te preocupes, sea lo que sea vamos a estar juntos primito.- y dicho esto le dio un abrazo.- Voy a buscar a la prima Dominique y al Tío Bill y la Tía Fleur. ¿Quieres venir?

-No, me voy a quedar aquí hablando con mi padre.- dijo Albus mirando a Harry. Quería que le tranquilizara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no había de qué preocuparse por estar en Slytherin si es que iba a Slytherin.

-Vale te veo en el tren.- y dicho esto echó a correr buscando a Dominique. Cerca de la barrera que había que atravesar para acceder al andén encontró a Dominique, junto con Victorie y Louis. También estaba con ellos Tía Fleur.

-Hola Rose "amog".- dijo Fleur dándole dos besos en las mejillas.- ¿Dónde están tus "padges"? Tío Bill no ha podido "venig" pogque tenía tgabajo en Gringgots- dijo con su aún acento nasal francés que no se le había quitado en años. Rose dio dos besos a cada uno de sus primos y Victorie desapareció por el andén algo apurada buscando a alguien.

-Mis padres están ahí.- dijo Rose señalándoles. Fleur guiñó un ojo a Dominique y a Rose y agarró a Louis de la mano para que no se subiera al tren con su hermana y su prima.- Dom, te estába buscando. Casi es la hora. Albus está muy nervioso.

-Normal, James ya le habrá estado contando mentiras sobre la selección. Victorie me ha dicho que sólo nos ponen un sombrero.- dijo Dominique tranquilamente mientras arrastraba su carrito con su baúl floreado.

-¿Vamos al tren ya o esperamos a Albus?- preguntó Rose.

-No Rossie, Albus está aún hablando con Tío Harry a si que mejor nos montamos y empezamos a buscar un compartimento vacío.

-Bueno, yo primero me voy a despedir de Hugo, Lily y Rose mis padres, tu madre y de la Tía Ginny. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Se acercaron a sus padres con la intención de despedirse ya. Apareció un muy acalorado James con una sonrisa de pillo.

-Mamá, papá ¿a qué no sabéis lo que he visto?- dijo con voz emocionada.

-Si no nos lo dices, no lo sabremos.- dijo Ginny sabiendo que iba a chivarse de algo.

-He visto a Teddy Lupin, ¡nuestro Teddy, morreándose con nuestra prima Victorie!- dijo emocionado.

-Menos mal que no está aquí Bill paga escuchag esto.- susurró Fleur al oido de Ginny.

-¡Qué guay! Ahora Teddy se puede mudar a casa, yo le cedo mi cuarto.- sugirió Albus.

-Sí, Albus y yo podemos dormir juntos.- dijo James.

-Claro, y os estáis todo el día peleando durmiendo separados, si dormís juntos no quiero ni saber que va a pasar. Además Teddy es como de la familia, se pasa el día en casa.- dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron vieron a lo lejos a Draco Malfoy y lo saludaron con la cabeza.

-No sabía que se hubiera casado, ni que tuviera un hijo.- dijo Harry.

-Sí, el pequeño Escorpión…- se rieron juntos y recibieron miradas de soslayo de parte de Hermione, Ginny y Fleur.

Ron se agachó y le susurró a Rose.

-Gánale en todo lo que puedas.- Hermione, que le había oído le dio un codazo, y Ron intentando arreglarlo dijo.- Menos mal que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.- a lo que Hermione respondió sonrojándose ligeramente.

Un silbido del tren indicó a los padres que estaban acomodando los baúles de sus hijos que bajaran y a los niños que subieran, pues este estaba por partir. Rose subió con sus primos Albus y Dominique, y se fijó en el niño que su padre había llamado "Escorpión". Era contra el que había chocado antes. "Escorpión snob, te voy a machacar" pensó Rose. Si era necesario se apuntaría al equipo de Quidditch, puesto que a diferencia de su madre ella sí que era buena en eso.

Encontraron un compartimento vacío y los tres metieron ahí sus baúles y lechuzas. Dominique les dio un par de chucherías lechuciles para que estuvieran calladas durante un rato en el viaje. Dominique empezó a hacer trenzas en el pelo a Rose mientras Albus y Rose jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

-Te voy a ganar, ¿lo sabes no?- le dijo Rose a Albus.- Te gano siempre.- dijo con aires de autosuficiencia.

-No te creas, estuve practicando con mi padre este verano y le gano.- dijo Albus con una sonrisa.- A si que veremos quién ríe el último.

-Vaya cosa, a Tío Harry le gano hasta yo.- dijo Dominique deshaciendo uno de los nudos que tenía Rose en el pelo.- Rossie, voy a hacer un pequeño hechizo que me ha enseñado mi madre para alisar el pelo quédate muy quieta.

-No me quemes el pelo.- dijo Rose distraída mientras uno de sus peones machacaba al alfil de Albus.- Habrás ensayado el hechizo ¿no?- le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Sí, mamá me dejó hacer magia un rato para que aprendiera a cuidarme el pelo en el colegio. Según Victorie no es fácil parecer una belleza natural. – dijo Dominique sacudiéndose su rubia cabellera como si estuviera en un anuncio de champú mágico.

-Para ti no es tan difícil.- dijo Albus intentando arreglar la desastrosa partida de ajedrez.- Mi madre me contó que la abuela de Tía Fleur era veela, a si que…

-No te preocupes Albus, que tú eres muy guapo.- y dicho esto Dominique y Rose agarraron a su primo de las mejillas.

Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y aparecieron dos chicos y una chica, que parecían estar en el mismo curso que ellos.

-Hola, ¿podemos quedarnos con vosotros en el compartimento? Es que están todos llenos.- dijo la chica, que tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos marrones.

-Claro- dijo Dominique empujando a Rose (que ya tenía el pelo liso) hacia la ventana y haciendo un hueco para que se pudieran sentar.

-Soy Rose Weasley.- dijo Rose saludando a los tres chicos que habían entrado.- Y estos son mis primos, Dominique Weasley y Albus Potter.

-Encantados.- dijo uno de los chicos, el moreno con ojos claros.- Yo soy Robert Finnegan, y ellos son Samantha Thomas.- la chica se sentón junto a Dominique.- y él es Liam Corner.- el chico rubio con ojos marrones se sentó junto a Albus y a Robert.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí con vosotros.- dijo Samantha.- Si no soy indiscreta, ¿tñu eres el hijo del famoso Harry Potter?- dijo refiriéndose a Albus.

Albus sonrojado la miró.

-Sí, es mi padre.- desvió la mirada y con una sonrisa triunfante le dijo a Rose.- Jaque Mate.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Rose estupefacta mientras el caballo de Albus destrozaba su rey.- ¡Es imposible que me hayas ganado!

-Ya ves.- dijo Albus con aires de autosuficiencia.- Es una pena que no hubieramos apostado nada.

-Hace dos segundos no te hubieras atrevido a apostar a si que calla.- dijo Rose enfadada. No soportaba perder.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y pronto llegó el carrito de las golosinas. Entre todos compraron un alijo de ranas de chocolate, pasteles de calderos y grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Samantha abrió una rana y sacó un cromo de Harry Potter.

-Albus, no sabía que tu padre saliera en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.- dijo la niña.- Toma, para ti.- y dicho esto le dio el cromo. Albus, Rose y Dominique observaron la foto en movimiento de su tío.

-Ya verás que risa le va a entrar a papá en cuanto se lo diga.- rió Rose pensando en los piques que tendrían su padre y su tío.- Mañana pienso…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y aparecieron tres chicos, pero estos no parecían tener intención de hacer amigos, si no que iban a molestar a los demás niños. Entre ellos estaba el "Escorpión".

-A nadie le importa lo que tu pienses.- dijo el niño.- No me lo creía cuando me dijeron que había Weasleys y Potters en el tren. Al parecer se juntan con los hijos de la chusma de amigos de sus padres.

A los niños les hervía la sangre y como buena parte del humor de su abuela Molly corría por las venas de los tres primos estos se levantaron del asiento.

-Cállate niñato.- le dijo Albus.- No tienes ni idea de donde te estás metiendo.

-¡Oh, mira, el hijo de Potter me va a pegar! ¿Qué vas a llamar a toda tu mugrienta familia?

-¿Perdona?.- dijeron Dominique y Rose a la vez.- Aquí el único mugriento eres tú, tu abuelo está en Azkaban por mortifago y a tu padre poco le falto.- esto lo dijo Rose.- Y ahora lárgate de aquí o te hechizo, estúpido escorpión.

-Vámonos, no nos juntemos con esta gentuza.- dijo Scorpius y se marcharon.

-Qué valientes habeis sido -dijo Liam. Yo nunca me habría atrevido a meterme en una pelea.

-Parece que sois tres Gryffindor en potencia.- dijo con una risita Samantha.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo, se pasaron el rato jugando al ajedrez y a las cartas mágicas. Cuando Rose vio que se acercaban a Hogwarts se pusieron las túnicas nuevas. Dominique no las iba a dejar a Samantha y a Rose que hicieran la prueba del sombrero despeinadas a si que la mitad femenina del compartimento empezó a colocarse el pelo y Dominique intentó ponerlas máscara de pestañas pero Rose no la dejó.

Unos minutos después se oyó un pitido y se notó que el tren iba frenando poco a poco para que sus ocupantes no salieran despedidos. Bajaron del tren confiando que los encargados no se olvidaran de sus baúles ni de sus pobres lechuzas. No sabían exactamente hacia donde dirigirse y tenían pensado seguir a los demás, pero entonces oyeron una potente voz llamarles la atención:

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!.- gritó Hagrid. A los tres primos se les iluminó la cara y fueron a saludar a su amigo gigante.

-¡Hola Hagrid!- dijeron los tres a la vez.

-¡Hola chicos!- les sonrió Hagrid.- ¿Cómo están vuestros padres? Espero que os porteis mejor de lo que se portaron ellos.

Los niños se rieron.

-Hagrid, ¿cómo vamos a ir al castillo? ¿Hay que hacer magia?.- esto le provocó al gigante una gran carcajada.

-¿Hacer magia? ¿James os ha estado hablando de Hogwarts? Ese pillo… -dijo Hagrid.- No niños, no teneis que hacer magia, Vais a atravesar el lago en barcas.- los niños suspiraron de alivio.

-Yo ya sabía eso.- dijo una voz altanera tras ellos.- Sólo los bobos no lo saben.- cómo no, era Scorpius.

Rose suspiró y le empezó a hervir la sangre. Dominique y Albus le agarraron de los brazos para que no le partiera la cara, aunque Albus también se estaba conteniendo. Dominique, que era más tranquila simplemente le ignoraba.

-Bueno gordote, ¿cuándo nos movemos?- dijo Scorpius, a lo que Rose le respondió con una sonora torta.

-Baja esos humos de niñato consentido si no quieres que te los baje yo.- le dijo esta muy enfadada.

-Bueno, bueno niños, no quiero peleas.- dijo Hagrid apaciguadoramente.- Vosotros dos ireis en barcas diferentes.- les ordenó a Scorpius y Rose.

-No habrá problema Hagrid.- dijo Rose mientras se agarraba del brazo de sus primos y sus nuevos amigos se colocaban detrás de ellos.

Pronto montaron en sus barcas. Al ser solo para cuatro alumnos cada barca, los tres primos se montaron con una chica con el pelo rubio muy clarito y cara de soñadora y sus nuevos amigos se montaron en otra barca, cerca de ellos. Afortunadamente ese día no llovía y su viaje al castillo fue bastante tranquilo. Cuando entraron estaban ligeramente entumecidos del frío, pero en el vestíbulo pronto entraron en calor. Una profesora bastante anciana y con pinta de ser bastante seria les recibió.

-Hola, bienvenidos a todos, soy la profesora Minerva McGonnagall, directora de la institución. En breves instantes dará comienzo la ceremonia de selección en la que sereis nombrados alfabéticamente y os pondréis este sombrero.- dijo levantando uno muy viejo y ajado.- Cuando os diga en que casa estais ireis a reuniros en la mesa con vuestros compañeros de casa. Luego, después del banquete vuestros prefectos os guiarán a la sala común. ¿Está todo claro o alguien necesita una aclaración?.- dijo mirando a los niños por encima.- ¿No? Pues síganme entonces.- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y seguida por los niños entró en el Gran Comedor, donde inmediatamente se hizo silencio. Los niños eran observados desde todas las mesas del Gran Comedor, y algunos se sentían bastante cohibidos. Entre ellos Rose y Albus, en cambio Dominique parecía bastante tranquila y segura de si misma.

-¿Ves Rose?- le susurró Dominique a su prima al oído- Si me hubieras dejado ponerte rimmel (máscara de pestañas) ahora no estarías como un tomate.- a lo que su prima respondió poniendose más roja aún.

-Chicas.- suspiró Albus, también rojo.

La profesora McGonagall les fue llamando uno a uno y Robert estaba en Gryffindor, Samantha en Ravenclaw y Liam en Hufflepuff. Malfoy (cómo no) fue enviado a Slytherin y los tres primos (como todos en su familia) fueron enviados a Gryffindor.

Los tres se sentaron con sus primos y recibieron montones de abrazos y saludos de sus compañeros de mesa. Rose notó una mirada clavada en ella desde la otra punta del salón. Miró y como ya imaginaba era Scorpius el que la miraba mal. Le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y desde ese instante supo que se iban a odiar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta historia la tenía en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, y no me decidía a escribirla, pero cuando volvió Harry Potter este verano pues como que volvió la fiebre Pottera y nada me puse a escribirla. Es una de las historias a las que más tiempo dedico, y las descripciones (espero) me salen mejor que otras que he hecho. Normalmente me resulta más fácil escribir en primera persona, pero esta vez decidí que fuera en tercera (porque ya que la tenía de hace tiempo en la cabeza... =D).**

**Quiero advertiros de algo. Bueno esto es el prefacio, pero a medida que va avanzando la historia os dareis cuenta de que no se centra solo en Scorpius y Rose, si no que los demás personajes también cuentan bastante y creo que tendrán un papel bastante importante. Además la trama no sólo es de amor y blablabla... Si no que tiene aventuras y misterio y muchas cosas que tendrá que aún no se me han ocurrido porque aún sólo he llegado al capítulo cuatro. **

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre el prefacio y sobre ¿qué os gustaría que pasara en la historia?. No aseguro que tenga en cuenta todas las opiniones, pero alguna de las que me deis me puede servir para hacer algo inesperado en la historia. **

**Algunos capítulos tendrán música, que no siempre tiene que ver con la temática del capítulo, si no que escribí escuchando esa canción y pues como que fue de donde me salió la inspiración. **

**Un beso, gracias por leer, quiero decir que ADORO los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión, y que si no entendeis algo o hago algo mal me lo digais porque soy nueva por aquí y aún no me manejo muy bien, o al menos no tanto como me gustaría. **

**_Elle_  
**


	2. ¿Qué piensas ahora?

**Capítulo 1: ****¿Qué piensas ahora? **

_**Cinco años después…**_

-Hugo, ¿Quieres salir ya del baño?- gritó Rose a su hermano menor.- ¡Llevas horas ahí y me tengo que duchar! Y no me digas que te estas afeitando porque no tienes ni un solo pelo en la cara a si que sal- de- ahí.

-Bueno hermanita.- dijo Hugo abriendo la puerta ya completamente vestido.- Tampoco es para que te pongas histérica, que aún quedan horas para ir a la estación.

Rose sacó la lengua a su hermano y cerró la puerta antes de que este cambiara de idea y decidiera hacerla esperar más. Se duchó rápidamente y una vez hubo salido se vistió con un vestido verde y unas sandalias marrones y se secó el pelo con el secador. Había sido idea de su madre comprar una casa con instalación eléctrica, cosa que a su padre aún no le hacía mucha gracia pues ni si quiera sabía como se hacían unas tostadas. Abrió su bolsa de maquillaje y cogió el rimmel y el eye linner y se pintó los ojos. Pensó en que su prima Dominique la mataría al verla tan poco maquillada pero ya qué más daba. Ella era así.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y terminó de meter las últimas prendas de ropa en el baúl. Cogió una chaqueta y el bolso y arrastrando el baúl y la jaula de Emmett, su lechuza, bajó las escaleras.

-Ya era hora Rose.- dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Sabes que tenemos que ir a la estación aún? ¡Y no has desayunado!

-Pero mamá es que…- se intentó excusar Rose.

-Ni es que ni nada.- Hermione dio por zanjada la conversación.

-Pero es que Hugo ha estado horas en el baño y no podía ducharme.- dijo Rose sin darse por vencida.

-Eres una chivata.- dijo Hugo dándole un empujón a su hermana al pasar por su lado.

-Da gracias a que aún no soy mayor de edad, si no te hacía el maleficio de los moco murciélagos de Tía Ginny.- le susurró Rose a su hermano.- Y como me fastidies en el colegio te vas a enterar.

Rápidamente cogió una tostada y se la comió mientras se montaban en el coche. Su padre había ampliado mágicamente el maletero hacía tiempo sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Le guiño un ojo a Rose cuando guardó su baúl procurando que su madre no mirase.

-Bueno hija.- dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros de Rose y esta ya se temía lo peor.- ¿Qué tal de chicos?

-Papá por favor…- dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No creo que esto sea un tema para hablar ahora, que llegamos tarde.

-Pero alguien te tiene que gustar…- dijo Ron.

-El año pasado estuvo saliendo con Liam Corner.- se chivó Hugo.

-Hugo, eres un maldito chivato, te pienso hechizar.- le gritó su hermana, esta vez lo dijo a gritos y no le importó que sus padres la oyeran.

-¿Con el hijo de Michael Corner? No podías salir con otro imbécil.- dijo su padre.- Voy a hablar yo con ese chico y ya verá lo que…

-¡Mamá!- gritó Rose.- ¡Mira lo que dice papá!

-Ron, deja a tu hija en paz, parece mentira que no sepas que tiene edad para salir con chicos, y que Michael Corner te cayera mal en el colegio porque salía con Ginny no quiere decir que su hijo te caiga mal porque salga con tu hija.

-Ya no es mi novio.- apuntó Rose mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Ron arrancó el coche algo alterado.

-Bueno, no pasa nada…- dijo Ron mientras se calmaba.- Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar.- dijo muy bajo para que no le oyera nadie, con pésimos resultados, pues sus hijos y esposa se tuvieron que meter los nudillos en la boca para que no se les oyera reirse.- Mientras no salgas con el hijo de Malfoy no me preocupa.- mintió descaradamente.

-Ya claro.- murmuró Hermione mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche.- Cómo si no te conociera ya.

Los chicos se rieron. ¿Rose con Malfoy? ¡Si se odiaban más que nada!

-¿De qué os reís?- preguntó Ron mientras aparcaba el coche. Ya empezaba a cogerle el truco sin hacer magia.

-Es imposible que Rose salga con Malfoy.-dijo Hugo.- Son enemigos, se odian más de lo que Tío Harry odiaba a Voldemort o de lo que tú odias a el padre de Malfoy. Además según me han dicho Dominique y Albus el primer día que se conocieron Rose pegó una torta a Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no lo sabía hija, muy bien hecho.- dijo Ron recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

-No debes de animarles a que hagan cosas malas o a que se peleen.- dijo Hermione mientras colocaba los baúles de sus hijos en sendos carritos.

-Está mal Rose, no pegues a nadie.- dijo su padre como un autómata mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

Se dirigieron a la pared del andén 9 y ¾ y la atravesaron de dos en dos.

-Me voy a buscar a Dominique, Samantha, Marine, Liam, Albus, Robert y Sean. Luego vengo a despedirme de vosotros y de los tíos.- dijo Rose mientras se alejaba poniéndose la chaqueta sobre el vestido puesto que empezaba a refrescar. Mientras estiraba un brazo para meterlo en una de las mangas dio a alguien en la cara.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se tapó la boca con las manos y puso cara de susto.- De veras que lo siento, sólo es que no te ví…- cosa que era un poco difícil porque el chico era una cabeza más alto que ella. "Qué tonta, Rose, te encuentras un chico guapo y lo primero que haces es pegarle" pensó esta mientras se ponía colorada y deseaba que la tierra se la tragase.

-Pero mira por dónde…- miró a la chica mientras se frotaba la nariz.- No ha sido nada pelirroja, ya no me duele.- la miró con los ojos como platos y él también se puso rojo. No podía ser que en todos esos años en Hogwarts no la hubiera visto.- Soy…

-¡Rose!- gritó Dominique corriendo hacia su prima.- ¿Ya te estás peleando con Malfoy?

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó ella con sorpresa en vez de con odio.

-¿Weasley?- preguntó Scorpius. Parecía igual de sorprendido que ella. ¿Cómo no le había reconocido después de todos esos años de peleas?- Vaya, vaya Weasley…

No oyó que iba a decir porque Dominique como precaución la llevó con sus primos y amigos, conociendo todas las peleas que habían tenido a lo largo de los años. Abrazó a todos sus amigos y a su primo Albus.

-Con esa ropa atraerás a algún Snargalumf de pelo pincho.- dijo Marine Longbottom, su amiga e hija de su profesor de herbología y la extravagante amiga de sus padres y editora del quisquilloso Luna Lovegood- Longbottom.- Toma este collar, les espantará.- y dicho esto le dio un collar con una piedra negra. Parecía inofensivo, y no era tan feo como los que solía llevar Marine a si que se lo puso.

-Gracias Marine.- añadió esta dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pegó un pisotón a su primo Albus, pues estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse.

-Bueno ¡al fin! Llevaba horas esperándote con la intención de arreglarte, pero al parecer no hace falta.- dijo Dominique dándo el visto bueno al atuendo de su prima.

-Vamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres chicos, os guardamos un compartimento.- dijo Liam sonriendo. Por la mirada que le echó a Rose se arrepentía de que hubieran terminado.

-Nosotros también vamos.- dijo Albus.- Luego nos vemos.

-¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que no te rías de Marine?- pinchó Dominique a Albus una vez se hubieron alejado.

-Vamos chicas, es que es tan cómica…- contestó Albus.- Snargalumf de pelo pincho…- Y se volvió a reir hasta que se le cayeron las lágrimas. Unas cuantas chicas de cuarto se quedaron mirando atontadas a Albus y Rose y Dominique las espantaron con la mirada.

-Niñas…- dijo Rose. Encontraron a sus padres cerca de la columna de acceso besuqueando a Lily, Louis, Hugo y Lucy. También estaban Victorie y Teddy, habían ido al andén a despedirles y al parecer Tío Bill finalmente había aceptado la relación de su niña mayor con el ahijado de Harry. Fred y Roxanne estaban detrás de ellos haciendo ruidos de besuqueo con lo que se llevaron una buena reprimenda de Angelina, su madre.

-Tenéis 17 años, ya sois mayores de edad, es hora de que empecéis a comportaros, y como reciba una sola queja más de la dirección del colegio os juro que…

Mientras tanto Ginny reñía a James.

-No quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Lily, si quiere tener novio ya tiene edad para tenerlo…

-¡Aún no tiene!- dijo Harry.- es una niña, sólo tiene quince años…

-¡Tú con quince años tuviste tu primera novia a si que ahora no me digas lo que puede hacer o no mi hija!.- le decía Ginny a Harry y mientras James se escapaba para no tener que oír más a su madre.

Hermione abrazaba a Hugo y Fleur besuqueaba a Louis.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al tren- dijo Dominique viendo la que se les venía encima. Rose cogió los carritos y Albus los animales.- ¡Nos vemos en Navidades!- dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Eh, ¿dónde creéis que vais?- dijo Ron.- Rose ven aquí a dar un abrazo a tu padre.- y dicho esto abrazó a su hija, que estaba igual de roja que su pelo.

-Papá, por favor, que no tengo cinco años…- dijo la chica intentando zafarse. Dominique y Albus también estaban siendo abrazados por sus madres y padres y estaban tan rojos como ella a si que por lo menos no se podrían reír en el tren.

-¿Se puede saber porqué el "Escorpión" no te quita el ojo de encima, hija?- preguntó su padre mirando a chico. Rose, deshaciendo el abrazo, miró hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de Ron. Scorpius estaba mirando la escena con una sonrisa, pero no era maliciosa, si no que parecía que le enternecía. "Ya estás imaginando cosas, Rose" se dijo la chica a sí misma.

-Ni idea, le tendré que patear el trasero de nuevo.- dijo la chica haciéndose la dura, aunque muy lejos de sentirse así.

-Hija recuerda pegarle con el pulgar por fuera del puño si no quieres rompértelo…

-¡RON! ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO ANTES? -le gritó Hermione a su marido.

Un silbido anunciaba la partida del tren. Los chicos repartieron besos y abrazos rápidos entre su gran familia y subieron al expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿No os parece que nuestras madres se parecen cada vez más a la abuela Molly cuando se enfadan?- dijeron Fred y Roxanne a la vez, como si se leyeran el pensamiento.

-Ya sabéis lo que dice el abuelo Arthur, "se pega todo menos la hermosura".- dijo James citando a su abuelo.- Menos mal que la hermosura a mi me sobra.

-Sí hermanito, rebosa por todos los poros de tu piel.- dijo Lily sarcástica mientras Molly y ella iban en busca de sus amigas.

-Cuidadito con quién te juntas Lils.- le gritó esta vez Albus.

-Deja a Lily en paz y vamos a buscar a los chicos.- dijo Dominique empujando a Albus.

-Adiós chicos.- se despidió Rose de sus primos.

-Recordad, si queréis Surtido Salta-clases, ya sabéis a quién buscar.- les dijo Fred con un guiño.

-Calla, que te lo confisco Fred.- dijo Rose dirigiéndose a su primo. Rose, como sus padres, era prefecta de Gryffindor, a pesar de su carácter explosivo era bastante responsable. Cuando encontraron a sus amigos Rose dejó a Emmet y su baúl magenta y rosa en el portaequipajes y agarró a Albus, que ya se había olvidado de sus labores de prefecto, del brazo y dijo.- Volveremos pronto, guardadnos sitio y compradnos algo de comer.- y dicho esto les tiró su bolso.- Domi, ya sabes dónde están los galeones.

Albus fue arrastrando los pies tras su prima. No le apetecía nada sentarse en el vagón de los prefectos con unos asquerosos Slytherin y menos con el imbécil de Malfoy. Por lo menos su prima compartía el sentimiento con él.

Rose abrió la puerta del vagón y los prefectos de séptimo y quinto de su casa les hicieron un hueco. Albus, que estaba distraído, no se dio cuenta de que las chicas de su casa, las de Hufflepuff, las Ravenclaw e incluso las Slytherin nada más verle se habían puesto a cuchichear sobre él. A Rose le recordaron a Dominique, porque ella se portaba así cuando veía a un chico que le gustaba. En cambio ella no era así, o al menos eso creía. Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció Malfoy, que llegaba tarde, como siempre. La profesora McGonagall, directora del colegio, se acababa de aparecer en el tren para darles instrucciones sobre alguna nueva norma y las contraseñas de las salas comunes.

-Malfoy, llegas tarde.- le dijo la profesora McGonagall indicándole con la cabeza que se sentara. El problema era que el único hueco libre era al lado de Rose. Esta se separó lo más posible de él para evitar el contacto, como había hecho siempre que había podido.

-Gracias.- le susurró Scorpius al oído.- No quería que me contagiaras nada.

-No lo he hecho por ti, es que temo que se me pegue tu estupidez, y lamentablemente lo tuyo no tiene cura.- le contestó cortante Rose.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, ¿querrían hacer el favor de prestar atención a lo que estoy diciendo?- preguntó retóricamente la profesora, puesto que no esperaba respuesta si no que quería que se callaran.

-Sí profesora, lo siento mucho.- dijo Rose poniéndose roja. No odiaba algo más en el mundo, excepto a Malfoy, que le reprendiera algún profesor. Les dio un pequeño discurso sobre el comportamiento ejemplar que deberían tener, sus deberes como prefectos y las contraseñas de las casas. Albus y Rose, una vez hubo acabado la reunión, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al compartimento donde estaban sus amigos. Rose notó que alguien le agarraba del brazo y le impedía continuar. Albus siguió andando y apenas se dio cuenta. Rose se giró, ya intuyendo quién era el que la había impedido continuar.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- le preguntó más exasperada que enfadada.

-Deberías andar con más cuidado.- le dijo este mirándole a los ojos. Rose apartó la mirada incomodada.

-¿Porqué si se puede saber?

-He oído que tú ex, Liam quiere volver contigo.- le dijo levantándole la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos de nuevo.

-Bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo, es más no te tendría ni que interesar.- dijo Rose apartándole la mano de su cara e intentado que le soltara el brazo.

-Es cierto.- dijo el chico pensativo.- no sé ni porqué he hablado contigo.- dijo soltándole el brazo a la pelirroja. El chico se marchó pensativo a su compartimento dejando a una más pensativa Rose en mitad del pasillo.

Una vez pasado el Shock del primer momento comenzó a andar hacia dónde se encontraban sus amigos, decidiendo que no iba a hablar de eso ni con Dominique, que aparte de su prima era su mejor amiga. "Con Albus menos", pensó la chica cuando abrió la puerta del compartimento, "sería capaz de ir ahora a pegarle un puñetazo". El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo, hasta que tocó cambiarse y ponerse la túnica. Liam salió excusándose diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, pero ambos sabían que después de lo suyo sería un palo tener que cambiarse en el mismo sitio. Rose se quedó pensativa cuando su exnovio salió por la puerta. ¿Y si resultaba que era cierto lo que le había dicho Scorpius? ¿Ella sentía lo mismo por él ahora?

-Rose, hija, ponte la túnica que estás en babia.- le dijo Samantha ayudándole a meter la mano por una de las mangas. Marine, asustada miró el amuleto que le había dado a Rose, por si los Snargalumfs de pelo pincho le habían picado, pero parecía que todo iba bien.

-No te preocupes Marine, no son los Snargalumfs.- le dijo Dominique con una risita.- Es el amor.

-¡Cállate ya!- dijo su prima volviendo en si y dándole un codazo.

Cuando Liam volvió el ambiente se tornó tenso. Rose seguía dándole vueltas sobre si aun le quería o era sólo su amigo y Liam creía que había cometido el error más grande del mundo cuando terminó su relación. Tenía que hablar con ella, le tenía que decir lo que sentía, antes de que otro se le adelantara. Había visto como la miraba Robert, y no sólo él, también Sean, y algún que otro chico que se quedaba embobado mirando a través del cristal del compartimento. Los chicos notaron como el tren iba frenando. Cogieron su equipaje y sus mascotas y se dirigieron a las salidas. Pusieron los baúles en el carrito que llevaba los equipajes a la escuela y con sus mascotas se montaron en los carruajes. Dominique le cogió a Emmett y empujó a Rose y a Liam.

-En este no cabemos todos, montaros en ese de ahí detrás.- dijo con una sonrisa de pilla.

Rose, maldiciendo a su prima por haberla hecho eso se montó en el siguiente carruaje con el Hufflepuff, y para colmar el vaso también se montó su más querido enemigo, Malfoy.

-Rose, esto yo quería hablar contigo.- susurró Liam a su oído.

-¿Ahora? Es que no me parece que sea un buen momento…- dijo ella evitando el tema.

-Por favor…- suplico el chico.

Malfoy se hacía el desinteresado, pero tenía la oreja a la escucha.

-Rose es que…- Rose deseó que la tierra la tragase. Tenía que decirlo delante de Malfoy.- Creo que… hicimos mal cortando, me gustas mucho.- le cogió la mano y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Rose estaba más roja que su cabello.- Te quiero. Volvamos a ser pareja.

-Liam, lo siento, no te puedo dar una respuesta ahora, es que no sé lo que siento.- le dijo Rose con la voz en un hilo.- No sé si te quiero como amigo o algo más.

Malfoy soltó una risita.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, idiota?- dijo Rose enfadada.

-De vosotros.- dijo el chico con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Da gracias de qué esté ella aquí, porque si no saldrías con tu bonita cara mal parada.- dijo Liam.

-Dice el que le acaban de dar calabazas.- comentó Malfoy como si estuviera haciendo la retransmisión de un partido.

-¡No le he dado calabazas!- gritó Rose alterada.

-¿A no?- preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez con cara de asombro.

-No.- y dicho esto besó a Liam. Nunca supo realmente porqué lo hizo, quizá quería demostrar a Malfoy que estaba equivocado. Pero cuando besó al chico supo que en realidad sólo le quería como amigo, pero el daño estaba hecho, desgraciadamente ya no había vuelta atrás. Los carruajes pararon enfrente a Hogwarts y Liam agarró de la mano a Rose y no se la soltó en todo el trayecto al Gran Comedor. Cuando se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas Liam besó a Rose. Ella incómoda se separó de él lo más pronto posible. Liam pensó que era porque había mucha gente, a si que no le dio más vueltas.

-¿Qué tal enamorada?- le preguntó Domi cuando se sentó a su lado.- Ya os he visto agarrados de la mano.

-Sí, al final era lo mejor.- dijo Rose con voz de alegría, la cual estaba muy lejos de sentir. Sentía que iba a hacer daño a Liam sólo por tener razón frente a Malfoy.

-Eso no es cierto que te conozco Rossie, me lo vas a tener que contar todo luego.

-¿El qué? Domi, me parece que el maquillaje te afecta a las neuronas.- dijo Rose haciéndose la despistada.

La directora llamó la atención de los alumnos. La ceremonia de selección iba a comenzar. Rose memorizó la caras de los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor para poder guiarlos más tarde a la sala común. La cena fue igual de divertida que siempre, unos hablaban con la boca llena, otros contaban chistes, los mellizos Weasley hacían bromas a los novatos, los de primero se asustaban de los fantasmas… Sí, como siempre. A excepción de que dos personas parecían faltar en sus respectivas mesas. Casi no hablaban, sólo comían y asentían. Levantaron la mirada. Unos ojos marrones y unos azules se encontraron. Los que habían prometido ser enemigos para toda la eternidad ya no sentían odio hacia el otro cuando se miraban, aunque jamás lo reconocerían. Al parecer, una prohibición sería rota por ambos y esa noche se dormirían pensando el uno en el otro.

_

* * *

_

**Hola!**

**No lo pensaba subir hoy (porque hoy subí el prefacio y como que me parcía muy seguido, pero le enseñé la historia a una amiga, y que casualidades de la vida que esta sí que le gustó (cosa que me halaga y sí La, date por aludida).Este capítulo me gusta más que los dos que le siguen, no porque sea más especial o más guay, si no que yo me sentí mejor cuando hube acabado con ello. **

**Sobre los personajes, se que puede resultar confuso que sean tantos y todo eso, a mi aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a todos ellos, con sus personalidades diferentes y todo eso. De algun personaje, no hablo mucho aún, pero creo que luego iré incluyendo más cosas de todos los personajes. Se que es menos confuso cuanto más sabes de ellos, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo, o como me resulta a mi mas sencillo. **

**De los personajes, los Potter y los Weasley (y algunos de los profesores) no son míos, los vi en una página web de Harry Potter, pero la hija de Luna y Neville, Marine y todos esos amigos que tienen y tal si que los he ido inventando sobre la marcha. **

**Espero que encontreis más especial este capítulo que el prefacio, y también espero vuestros reviews, que ya sabeis que me hacen mucha ilusion, además de que me encantan las críticas constructivas por si algún día quiero llegar algo medianamente bueno. Y de momento (y debido al abandono por parte de la mayoria de mis amigas y el exceso de tiempo libre asociado con las vacaciones de verano) contesto a todos vuestros reviews (como habeis comprobado los que habeis firmado. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas por dejar review.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Lara, porque por una vez le ha gustado algo que escribo, a Vane, porque me apoya con todo lo que hago, y a Iri, porque está loca y al parecer le encanta el fic. **

**Un beso a todos,**

_**Elle**_


	3. Odio Visceral

**Nota de la autora:** _Escuchad "Supermassive Black Hole" de Muse junto con el capítulo, es la música que me inspiró para escribir este. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**** Odio Visceral**

Esa mañana la primera luz del amanecer despertó a Rose. Había soñado con Scorpius, pero no como las veces anteriores en las que se odiaban y peleaban, en el sueño se estaban besando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. No podía ser posible, le odiaba, siempre le había odiado y siempre le odiaría. Pegó dos patadas a las sábanas y se las apartó de encima. Miró a su alrededor. Dominique agarraba a su osito de peluche y ponía morritos, seguramente estaría soñando con algún chico y Marine decía "No, por favor, no quiero más gachas de maíz…" Algo bastante cuerdo conociendo las barbaridades que podía decir. Procurando no hacer ruido cogió una falda y una camisa limpias de la túnica, los zapatos, la capa y la corbata roja y dorada de Gryffindor. Miró a las chicas de nuevo, enternecida, y salió de la habitación de las chicas de sexto y se dirigió a las duchas. Apenas tardó unos minutos en estar lista. Una corazonada le decía que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Se secó el pelo con un hechizo y corrió hacia su cuarto a despertar a Dominique y a Marine, pues si no se quedarían en la cama sin preocupaciones y faltarían a las clases.

-¡Arriba!- gritó Rose tirando de las sábanas de las dos chicas a la vez. Dominique le agarró de un brazo y empezó a besuquearle y Marine se despertó con un grito.

-¡NO QUIERO MÁS GACHAS!- y en esto Dominique dejó de besuquear el brazo de Rose.- Lo siento.- se disculpó Marine.- Tuve pesadillas.

-¡Jo, Rosie!, que pronto es me podías haber dejado media horita más.- rezongó Dominique tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Yo me voy a la biblioteca, si no te levantas ahí te quedas.- le dijo Rose dirigiéndose a la puerta ya con los libros en la mano.

-Mmmm… ¡Qué aburrida eres!- le dijo Dominique.- ¿Libros el primero día de colegio y sin haber empezado las clases? Mírame a ver si vas bien.- le dijo Dominique a Rose. Marine se rió del ritual que tenían por costumbre las chicas por la mañana.- ¡Y tú no te rías que vas luego!- amenazó Dominique a Marine.

-Segurísimo…- dijo esta sarcásicamente.

-¡El pelo Rosie!- le dijo Dominique escandalizada.- No te lo has rizado.- y dicho esto cogió su varita de la mesilla y le apuntó al pelo haciendo que el cabello de su prima se llenara de tirabuzones.- ¡Perfecta, ya puedes ir a estudiar empollona!

-Parezco una escarola- dijo Rose mientras tiraba de los rizos para que parecieran despeinados. Apenas tardó unos instantes en llegar a la biblioteca y comenzó una rápida búsqueda de libros sobre astronomía. Desde que era pequeña adoraba las estrellas más que nada y le gustaba mirarlas cuando el cielo estaba lo suficientemente despejado. Había cogido esa asignatura como optativa junto con Estudios Muggles. Cogió un libro que enseñaba como montar un telescopio mágico. Estaba echando una ojeada al funcionamiento y montaje de los telescopios cuando una voz a su espalda le sacó de su trance.

-Vaya, mira quién está aquí desde tan temprano.- dijo una conocidísima voz que hizo a Rose enervarse y girarse.

-¿Porqué narices vienes a molestar ya desde el amanecer?- dijo la chica con voz de enfado. Lo cierto es que le había fastidiado verle allí con su sonrisa de triunfador preparado para molestarla a la primera oportunidad. Sintió que se le revolvían las tripas y se le fruncía el ceño.

-En realidad no estoy aquí por ti, he venido porque no me podía dormir y ya que te encuentro aquí he dicho, vamos a divertirnos un rato- dijo Scorpius sentándose enfrente a Rose y poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Genial…- murmuró Rose contrariada. No bastaba con haber soñado con él también le tenía que ver a todas horas.- Me voy Malfoy.

-¿Qué? No, espera, que si no ¿qué hago yo dos horas solo hasta el desayuno?

-Te vas a pintar la mona majo, a mí no me molestas.- dijo Rose cabreada cerrando el libro de sopetón. Afortunadamente la señora Pince no andaba por la biblioteca tan temprano a si que no obtuvo amonestación.

-Cómo crear un telescopio mágico.- leyó Malfoy.- No sabía que te interesara la astronomía, Weasley.- Rose le dirigió una mirada envenenada y se guardó el libro en la mochila con los demás libros. Se levantó con intención de marcharse. – Rose.- se dio la vuelta. Siempre habían sido Weasley y Malfoy, ella incluso dudaba que supiera su nombre. Al parecer estaba equivocada.

-¿Qué quieres "Scorpius"?- dijo la chica. Su voz no sonaba enfadada, casi ni irónica aunque lo había intentado. Estaba asombrada y asustada de lo que empezaba a sentir. "Es imposible, ¿Scorpius? ¡Nunca!" pensó Rose resistiéndose.

Scorpius se levantó del asiento y se puso enfrente de Rose cortándole el paso. Levantó la barbilla de la chica para que le mirara a los ojos. Rose se intentó soltar pero no lo consiguió.

-En realidad…- Scorpius intercambiaba miradas entre los ojos y la boca de Rose.- tú no quieres estar con Liam…- acercó ligeramente su cara a la de Rose, como si tuviera intención de besarla.- si no conmigo.

Rose le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla e hizo que el chico le soltara pero aún no la dejaba salir.

-¿Contigo? ¡Nunca! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te odio!- y dicho esto echó a correr. No podía ser, nunca, Scorpius y ella tenían que ser enemigos, tenían que odiarse, no podía cambiar nada. Llegó al baño de chicas de la segunda planta y se encerró allí. Aún quedaba bastante para la hora del desayuno y necesitaba serenarse. Estaba llorando por un idiota. ¿Qué hacía? Ella tenía novio, había arreglado las cosas con Liam, y siempre le había querido, había pensado en él en el verano, no en Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Era una locura pero a la vez… Escuchó una voz. "Que no sea Malfoy" rogó. Afortunadamente Scorpius aún estaba en la biblioteca preguntándose qué era lo que veía en una Weasley, en la que siempre había odiado. Porque él también había soñado con ella esa noche.

-Pobre chica…- una voz de ultratumba que procedía de la cabeza de Rose hablaba. La chica miró hacia arriba.- ¿Lloramos juntas?

Rose paró de llorar de repente. Un fantasma de una chica regordeta un con gafas y con pinta de llorona quejita le preguntaba que si lloraban juntas. Por una parte la enterneció, pero por otra tuvo que aguantar la risa frente a la famosa fantasma Mirtle la Llorona.

-Eh… no gracias, ya estoy muchísimo mejor.- dijo Rose secándose las lágrimas con papel higiénico. Se le había escurrido el rimmel, odió a Dominique por hacerle llevarlo pero por fortuna tenía un bote en el bolso y tenía solución. Se fue al lavabo y se lavó la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero con un poco de agua se le pasó. Se pintó un poco las pestañas, ignorando a Mirtle que lloriqueaba por detrás de ella. Cuando hubo acabado miró su reloj.

-¡Qué tarde es!- dijo Rose. Faltaban tres minutos para el desayuno, a si que bajó corriendo. No quería perderse ninguna clase, ni llegar tarde, pero también quería ver a sus amigos. A Liam no tanto, había cometido un error, con Malfoy o sin él lo había sabido desde que le besó y ahora tendría que arreglarlo. O quizá después de las clases…

-¡Rose!- sus primos (todos) estaban detrás de ella con cara de preocupación.- ¡Te llevamos horas buscando!- dijo James.- Creímos que te había pasado algo.

-Oh, bueno es que tuve que ir al baño urgentemente y Mirtle me entretuvo porque no me acordé de que ella estaba en ese baño.- pobre y mentirosa excusa, pero ninguno de sus primos iría a comprobar su coartada.- ¿Qué a ocurrido?

James, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Albus, Lily, Molly, Hugo, Louis y Lucy estaban más serios de lo que les había visto nunca. Le subió un nudo en el estómago ¿Y si…? Roxie miró a su alrededor, buscando a algo o quizás a alguien.

-Hay demasiada gente aquí, no os lo podemos decir ahora.- bajó el tono de voz.- Os vemos en la sala de los menesteres a las diez de la noche.

-A esa hora no podemos estar en los pasillos, si nos pillan…- dijo Lily.

-Lils, te olvidas de que tu hermano es prefecto.- dijo Albus estirándose la túnica como si fuera una persona muy importante o guay. James le dio una colleja.

-No te hagas el chulo ahora, no es momento de alardear, es algo muy serio.

-Entonces, ¿porqué no nos lo decís ahora?- preguntó Dominique preocupada. Rose agarró la mano de su prima. Si no obtenía apoyo en momentos difíciles se ponía a llorar.

-Ya lo ha dicho Roxie, porque hay mucha gente.- Fred, por primera vez en su vida estaba serio. Lo que les dio una pequeña vista de la gravedad de la situación. Rose se sintió horrible. Ella había estado preocupada por su vida amorosa y había ocurrido algo grave. Ninguno de ellos comió en el desayuno. Tenían cara de preocupación y Dominique sollozaba. Rose y Albus la abrazaban.

-Domi, tranquila si hubiera sido algo grave la profesora McGonnagall hubiera venido a decirnos personalmente.- dijo Albus.

-Sí, anda no llores Domi que se te mueve el maquillaje.- le dijo Rose. Como si hubiera dicho unas palabras mágicas Dominique paró de llorar y sacó un espejito del bolso y empezó a retocarse. Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Lo que Albus había dicho era cierto, quizá sus primos mayores les estaban gastando una broma, era lo suyo. Se llenó una taza de cereales de azúcar y comenzó a comerlos antes de que sonara la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Cuando hubo acabado agarró a sus primos de la mano e hizo un gesto a Marine y Robert, que estaban sentados en su mesa discutiendo sobre los "Pinkie Dixies de color rosa", para que los siguieran. Viendo que se levantaban Samantha, Sean y Liam se movieron de sus respectivas mesas y fueron con ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre Rose?- dijo Liam dándole un beso en los labios.

-Oye, te dije que procuraras no besar a mi prima cuando esté delante de ti.- dijo Albus a Liam.- Oye Sean, ¿y tú qué miras?- dijo Albus de nuevo cruzando los brazos porque Sean seguía con la mirada a Lily mientras se contoneaba con sus amigas y movía su larga cabellera roja.

-Eh… nada.- dijo Sean sonrojándose.

-Vamos a clase, que llegamos tarde.- dijo Rose.

-Espera, ¿y para eso nos has hecho salir del desayuno?- preguntó Robbert contrariado.

-¡Quedan cinco minutos para que empiece la clase de herbología!- dijo Rose histérica.- ¡Vamos!

Los chicos la siguieron a regañadientes, casi no les había dado tiempo a acabar el desayuno y el profesor Longbottom nunca les quitaba puntos, por ser amigos de su hija, pero Rose consideraba esos favoritismos injustos, ella era amiga de Marine porque le caía bien, no porque le fueran a dar puntos positivos por ello. No tardaron en llegar al invernadero número cuatro, que era dónde impartían las clases de sexto y séptimo año.

-Bienvenidos un año más a la clase de herbología.- dijo el profesor Longbottom una vez todos sus alumnos estuvieron en sus sillas.- Esta vez, todos los alumnos de sexto año que habéis elegido esta asignatura después de vuestros timos, estaréis juntos en todas las clases. Os emparejaré yo según las asignaturas que hayáis elegido y coincidan con otra persona y si coinciden con más os dejaré elegir compañero. Esa persona será vuestra pareja en todas las clases, no podéis cambiarla a no ser que se den circunstancias que pongan en peligro vuestras vidas.

Un murmullo general indicó el desacuerdo de todos los alumnos. Rose miró al techo de invernadero cabreada. Ella no estaba en todas las clases con sus amigos, eso quería decir que no le tocaría con ninguno de pareja. Se llevaba bien con gran parte de sus compañeros de clase, pero con otros no se aguantaba. Más bien con uno. Si le tocaba con Malfoy le daría un síncope.

-Muy bien, pues estos son los equipos.- dijo Neville.- Albus Potter con Marine Longbottam; Dominique Weasley con Liam Corner; Samantha Thomas con Robert Finnegan, Sean Marchbancks con Lena June; Rose Weasley.- "por favor que no me toque con Malfoy, que no me toque con Malfoy…" rezaba Rose.- con Scorpius Malfoy.

El mundo se paró un instante y los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos. Rose odiaba a Malfoy por hacerla sentir como una tonta enamorada del enemigo, Scorpius odiaba a Weasley por no salir de su cabeza. Se dirigieron una mirada llena de reproches.

-Perdone profesor Longbottom.- dijo Liam.- No puede poner a Malfoy y a Rose juntos, se odian desde siempre.- dijo este pareciendo inocente aunque estaba sufriendo un ataque de celos porque a Malfoy le había tocado con su novia. Se iba a enterar ese pijo como se le ocurriera hacerle algo a su Rosie.

-Lo lamento señor Corner, mi decisión es irrevocable y creo que ambos son lo suficiente maduros y responsables para aprender algo de este equipo.- y con eso Neville dio por finalizada la conversación, aunque sabía que su amigo Ron también haría lo imposible porque su niña no estuviera en el mismo equipo que el hijo de Malfoy.

Rose y Scorpius se pusieron en la mesa que el profesor les había indicado. Estaban siendo vigilados por los amigos de ambos, mirando hasta el más mínimo detalle para luego contárselo a su amigo y poder reírse del otro.

-A si que vamos a estar juntos en todas las clases.- dijo Scorpius.

-Eso parece- comentó Rose mientras se ponía las orejeras, los guantes de piel de dragón y las gafas protectoras. Iban a trabajar con bubotentácula venenosa adulta y cuando abrías las vainas emitían un chirrido que te podía deshacer el cerebro. Malfoy imitando a su compañera se puso su equipo y empezó a trabajar en las vainas. Tenían que medir a qué presión estaban sometidas, la densidad del jugo de la vaina y las concentraciones de veneno que tenía. No hablaron apenas en todo el proceso y Rose trató de que él no arruinara nada de su trabajo y para su gran asombro Scorpius no trató de sabotearla ni una sóla vez. No quiso preguntarle porqué. No quería tener razones para dejar de odiarle.

-Bien chicos.- dijo el profesor Longbottom.- Habeis hecho un gran trabajo.- la mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado a la enfermería por no haberse puesto bien las protecciones o por no haber tenido cuidado con las vainas de bubotentácula. Neville paseó por las mesas mirando el trabajo de los alumnos que habían quedado. Ninguno había acabado todo. Bueno, a excepción de Rose y Scorpius que lo habían presentado perfectamente y habían envasado el veneno de bubotentácula.- Vosotros, habéis hecho un trabajo perfecto.- les felicitó.- 20 puntos para Gryffindor y otros 20 para Slytherin. Para mañana.- les dijo a todos.- Quiero que hagais un trabajo, por parejas, del tratamiento de ese valioso veneno que habéis extraído y medido porque mañana trataremos el veneno después del desayuno. Podéis marcharos.- dijo apuntando la puerta del invernadero y abriéndola con la varita. Todos se quitaron el material rápidamente y se marcharon con sus amigos. El resto del día fue prácticamente igual, les mandaron montañas de trabajo para el día siguiente, y todo por parejas. Cuando acabó la última clase Scorpius agarró del brazo a Rose.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre muy desagradable.- dijo esta.

-Qué me vas a contar a mi…- dijo el chico distraído.- Tenemos que hacer todos esos trabajos a si que lamentablemente tengo que pasar la tarde contigo.

-Suéltame o te pego otra patada en la espinilla. Puedo ir a la biblioteca andando sin que me agarres, no quiero que me relacionen contigo.- dijo Rose poniendo veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-Suelta a mi novia.- le dijo Liam poniéndose frente a él. Eran igual de altos a si que se miraban a los ojos. Rose, temiendo que Liam pudiera salir malherido ya que era un pésimo duelista los separó.

-Liam, tengo que ir con Malfoy a la biblioteca a hacer todos los trabajos.- y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios sintiéndose más sucia que nunca. Se lo tenía que decir, pero ¿cuándo?

-Yo voy a ir afuera con Dominique, ya que hace sol hoy. Ya nos vemos luego.- dijo dándole otro beso.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Scorpius a Rose bastante contrariado.

-Sí, claro.

El resto de la tarde sólo hablaban de los trabajos. Ni si quiera se molestaron el picarse, ni en decirse groserías como cuando estaban el la misma habitación. El reloj de la biblioteca dio las diez. Los prefectos tenían permiso para estar hasta las once, pero Rose recordó la reunión con sus primos.

-¡Me tengo que ir!- dijo metiendo rápidamente los libros y los trabajos acabados en la mochila, procurando que no se arrugaran.

-Pero nos queda la mitad del trabajo de pociones.- se quejó el rubio.

-¿No puedes terminarlo sin mí?- preguntó nerviosa mirando al reloj. Tendría que correr si quería llegar hasta el séptimo piso a tiempo.

-Puedo pero no quiero.- dijo plantándose delante de ella con los brazos cruzados.- A no ser de que me digas dónde vas.

-A la sala común de Gryffindor.- mintió descaradamente ella.

-Ya, y yo soy Liam Corner.

-No vuelvas a llamar a mi novio tonto.- le advirtió Rose.

-Si se te ve que no quieres estar con él. Y él no se da cuenta. Eso quiere decir que es un idiota.

-No más que tú.- y dicho esto cogió el trabajo y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Llegaría tarde, quería saber qué estaba pasando, porqué estaban todos tan preocupados, oyó pasos rápidos tras ella. No podía ser, Malfoy la estaba siguiendo. Con el corazón a mil por hora subió seis pisos de escaleras y en el sexto se metió por uno de los pasadizos que le habían enseñado sus primos. Respiró tranquila pues creía que le había despistado, pero él estaba allí, en mitad del pasadizo con los brazos cruzados y esperándola apoyado en la pared.

-Dime a dónde vas.

-Quítate te lo advierto.

-¿Si no qué? ¿Me echarás un maleficio?- dijo el chico desafiante.

-No, algo peor que te dolerá muchísimo más.

-¿Me matarás?- preguntó con voz burlona.

-No.- Rose se acercó a él muy despacio mirándole a los ojos y se puso de puntillas. Acercó su cara a la de él y le susurró- Será mucho peor.

Scorpius no podía hablar. No se esperaba esa reacción de la chica y se apartó de su camino. A cierta distancia la siguió, sabía que no iría a la sala de Gryffindor. Se dirigía a la sala de menesteres, detrás del tapiz de los trolls.

-Lugar de reunión con los Weasley y Potter… lugar de reunión con los Weasley y Potter… Lugar de reunión con los Weasley y Potter…- dijo mientras pasaba tres veces por delante de la puerta. Esta se abrió y Rose se metió en la sala de Menesteres.

-Llegas veinte minutos tarde- dijeron sus primos mirándola enfadados.

-Lo siento, Malfoy me seguía, creo que le despisté. Bueno ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

-Lo que pasa es que… ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Fred. Malfoy había entrado en la sala de menesteres esperando no ser descubierto… y no había funcionado.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos!!**

**Ayer no subí capítulo (por motivos personales) a si que hoy os subo este, que es bastante largo, al igual que los dos anteriores (los tres tienen 8 páginas de word) y creo que está bien. Traté de incluir al resto de los personajes, es decir quiero que estén todos, aunque al principio resulten algo confusos, os pondré un árbol genealógico para que veais de quién son hijos cada uno y etc. Los que me he inventado yo (obviamente) no están en el árbol genealógico, pero esos no cobran (de momento) tanta importancia como los otros. **

**El árbol genealógico --**

Harry y Ginny Potter James Sirius Potter (17) / Albus Severus Potter(16) / Lillian Luna Potter(15)

Ron y Hermione Weasley Rose Weasley(16) / Hugo Weasley(15)

George y Angelina Weasley Fred y Roxanne Weasley(17) [mellizos]

Bill y Fleur Weasley Victorie Weasley(18 ) / Dominique Weasley(16) / Louis Weasley(14)

Percy y Andrey Weasley Molly (15) / Lucy (14)

Remus y Tonks Lupin Ted (Teddy) Lupin (20)

Draco y Astoria Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy (16)

**Aquí ya veis quién es hijo de quién y hermano de quién, además de primos y familia etc. He puesto las edades que tiene cada uno en el transcurso de mi fic, porque así además está más claro quién va a clase de quién y con qué círculo de amigos se mueve, ya sabeis, más o menos todos vamos con gente de nuestra misma edad y clase.**

**Y, ahora sí que lo pongo, preguntas sobre la trama del capitulo, aunque no sea uno de mis favoritos, pero a medida que vayan surgiendo más capítulos voy a remachar las personalidades de cada uno para que les podamos conocer mejor. Y bueno he aquí las preguntas que os hago en este capítulo: ¿Qué creéis que ocurre, el motivo por el cual los mayores están tan serios? Rose y Scorpius ¿ocultan su amor o en realidad se odian? Y ahora vayamos a mis dos chicas favoritas (aparte de Rose) Marine y Dominique (bueno las personalidades de las dos me las he inventado, para Marine he puesto un estílo Luna [aunque Marine va a ser más cuerda] y para Dominique me he basado en... Bueno no sé Dominique es Dominique, pero ¿no son las dos super adorables?). ¿Creéis que harán algo especial que no sea acorde con ellas? ¡Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo!**

**No subiré capítulo nuevo hasta el lunes o el martes, me voy unos días de la ciudad, y aunque donde voy si que hay internet, no quiero pasarme el día metida en casa, y luego del 24 al 27 me iré a una aldea (ahi si que no hay nada de internet) a si que antes de irme os pondré dos capítulos, el que sigue a este (el 3) y el 4.**

**Bueno, me marcho ya, espero con ilusión vuestros reviews que como dice una amiga, son el mejor salario para un escritor.**

**Un beso,**

_**Elle**_


	4. La línea

Escuchad "Forever" de _Papa Roach_ con el capi. Espero que os guste, a mi me encantaa!

**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La línea **

_Todos los primos se arremolinaron en torno a Malfoy. Por mucho le superaban en número, y él, como muchos de su casa, no tenía un carácter especialmente valiente. Sentía curiosidad por ver dónde iba Weasley, al parecer a juntarse con todos sus primos traidores a la sangre. Y todos tenían cara de preocupación, pero él no era tonto, no se iba a quedar ahí parado con once varitas apuntando hacia su pálido rostro. Retrocedió un par de pasos. _

_-Informaré a la directora de que estáis aquí.- les dijo levantando ligeramente la nariz. _

_-Atrévete, pero te informo que tenemos permiso explícito de Minerva McGonagall para reunirnos, a si que te castigará por andar molestándola a estas horas de la noche, por no hablar de que no estás en la cama, donde deberías estar.- inventó Rose sobre la marcha, bastante convincentemente. Sus primos sonrieron apoyando a Rose, intentando no poner cara de sorpresa ante su mentira. Ella no solía hacerlo, puesto que prefería la honestidad ante todas las cosas.- Y ahora lárgate de aquí Malfoy si no quieres que seamos nosotros los que informemos a McGonnagall que andas por los pasillos sin tener guardia de prefecto. _

_-Esto no va a quedar así Weasley.- dijo Scorpius mirando con odio a la chica. _

_-Cuidado Malfoy- advirtió Albus al rubio. Este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí airado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos cerraron la puerta con cerrojo y echaron un conjuro de impasibilidad, pues las orejas extensibles eran bien conocidas por los alumnos de Hogwarts. Los primos se volvieron para mirar a Rose. _

_-Con que le habías despistado… - dijo Roxie.- ¿Se puede saber porqué te seguía?_

_-Me tocó de compañero en TODAS las clases.- explicó sin dar más detalles.- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos teníais que decir? Y ahora no cambiéis de tema, llevamos todo el día ansiosos por saberlo._

_-Bueno, esta mañana recibimos una carta de Teddy.- dijo James señalándo a Fred, Roxie y él mismo.- bastante preocupante.- Al ver la cara de Lily, de Molly, de Lucy y de Dominique añadió.- No les ha pasado nada a ninguno de nuestros familiares o conocidos.- hubo un suspiro general entre los primos.- Lee Fred._

_-Joder, siempre me toca a mi leer, parezco un p… pregonero.- dijo de mal talante. _

_-¡FRED!- le gritó Roxanne dándole un pellizco en el brazo.- Te dije que no hablaras mal. La próxima te comes un maleficio de los moco-murciélagos. _

_-Bueno…- se aclaró la garganta, se puso unas gafas (que no necesitaba) y sacó un pergamino.- _Queridos Fred, James y Roxie._- __leyó.- _Os envió esta carta con la intención de informaros, y de que informéis a vuestros hermanos y primos, sobre algo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días. Vuestros padres me han pedido expresamente que no os diga nada, y solo por contrariarlos envío esto. Aunque considero que es importante que lo sepáis, puesto que ya sois lo suficiente mayores y porque ellos con vuestra edad y menos ya estaban salvando el mundo y considero una hipocresía que traten de ocultar información a maravillosos, inteligentes y astutos magos que pueden servir bien para la causa. George es el único que está a favor de informaros pero aceptó a regañadientes las condiciones que le impusieron el resto de sus hermanos y cuñados. Ya dejo de explicaros el motivo de mi carta y os digo lo importante:

Los mortifagos han comenzado a reagruparse de nuevo. En el departamento de aurores están muy al tanto de los padres de alguno de vuestros compañeros, hijos de presos de Azkaban que se sospecha que fueron reclutados antes de que Voldemort fuera aniquilado por mi padrino. Creo que deberíais vigilar a los hijos de estos antiguos mortifagos, pues puede que den pistas de los planes de sus padres e incluso estén reclutando a más mortifagos. Sería horrible que Voldemort volviera a la vida o vivir bajo la mirada de un nuevo mago oscuro.

Chicos, lo que os estoy pidiendo es que forméis de nuevo el Ejército de Dumbledore, el ED y os encarguéis de la paz de Hogwarts. Podéis ser los héroes de la nueva época en la que vivimos. Es difícil pero tened cuidado, y no os fiéis de cualquiera, vosotros más que nadie deberíais saber que las apariencias engañan.

Sed precavidos e informarme, mediante cualquier método que se os ocurra por el cual sea imposible interceptar las cartas, de todo lo que descubráis.

Suerte,

**_Theodore Lupin._ **

_Los primos se quedaron en silencio conteniendo la respiración. Serían la nueva policía de Hogwarts. Pero nadie tendría que saber lo que hacían. No les podrían decir a sus amigos que estaban rearmando el ED que habían creado sus padres y tíos. _

_-Chicos.- llamó la atención Roxanne.- Nos ha enviado capas invisibles para todos. Cada uno tendremos una. James a ti no porque usas la de tu padre.- la chica empezó a repartir capas invisibles.- También nos ha hecho mapas del merodeador. Ha incluido la sala de menesteres. Albus, tú guardas el mapa del merodeador de Tío Harry a si que a ti no te voy a dar ninguno. Aunque en el tuyo no entre la sala de menesteres siempre puedes mirarlo en alguno de los nuestros. _

_-El Ejército de Dumbledore.- le tomó Fred la palabra.- fue creado por Tío Harry, Tío Ron y Tía Hermione y se trataba de aprender hechizos básicos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque nosotros, además de eso vamos a enseñar maleficios, pociones básicas y venenos. Lily.- la chica se giró.- Tú serás la encargada de mostrarnos maleficios con el libro que escribió tu madre, que te dio para que te protegieras. Rose, tú te vas a encargar junto con Dominique y Albus de las pociones y venenos ya que vosotros superasteis esos TIMOS y nosotros no. Nosotros tres nos encargaremos de los hechizos de Defensa. Molly, Hugo vosotros vais a ayudar a Lily también… Y Louis y Lucy vosotros… Vosotros vais a llevar al día el diario de lo aprendido. _

_-Pero eso es muy aburrido…- se quejó Lucy.- ¿Porqué nosotros tenemos que hacer eso taan aburrido y vosotros vais a enseñar cosas?_

_-Porque no hay nada que vosotros nos podáis enseñar a nosotros.- le dijo su hermana mayor Molly sacándole la lengua. _

_-Bueno, ya vale de discusiones.- zanjó Albus.- Eso está bien. Pero vosotros teneis los ÉXTASIS y Lily, Hugo y Molly tienen sus TIMOS, a si que tenemos que poner horarios que no influyan con nuestras clases y estudios, que no sean todos los días y que…_

_-Que no coincidan con los entrenamientos de Quidditch.- apuntó Rose. Era una de las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor. Albus era el buscador, James el guardián, Roxie y Fred los golpeadores y Lily y Nadine Bell las otras buscadoras. A si que básicamente todos estaban en el equipo y no podían faltar a los entrenamientos. _

_-Sí el Quidditch. Entonces ¿Qué días?_

_-Los martes y jueves a las diez de la noche, aquí. Antes de entrar decid Sala del ED, sala del ED… y así. ¿Entendido?- dijo James. _

_-Sí.- asintieron todos al unísono._

_-Y Rose.- Rose miró a sus primos mayores.- Vigila muy de cerca al Escorpión. Si alguno de los Slytherin tiene más posibilidades de ser un nuevo mortifago es él.- le dijo Roxie. Rose asintió, aunque esperaba que no le mandasen esa tarea a ella. Aunque mirando la cantidad de tiempo que pasaría con él, ¿a quién si no iban a mandar?_

_Rose suspiró y miró el reloj de la pared de la sala de reuniones. _

_-¡Es la una de la madrugada!- gritó alterada. Todos estaban ya bostezando.- Venga o tendremos que quitarnos puntos de nuestra misma casa. ¡Albus, da ejemplo!_

_-Sí, sí, venga todos a la cama.- dijo este sin mucha convicción. Se pusieron sus capas invisibles y pasaron a través de la puerta de la sala de menesteres. No se veían entre ellos, para no chocarse tuvieron que coger sus mapas del merodeador. _

_-Ay, me has pisado Albus.- le susurró Dominique a su primo. Andaban todos bastante pegados y muy sigilosamente. La señora Norris III se cruzó en su camino. Todos se quedaron muy quietos. Pasó mirando a través de las capas de invisibilidad. Lanzó un maullido y siguió su camino, volviéndose a cada poco. Los corazones de los chicos estaban a punto de salirse de sus pechos, y en cuanto cruzó la esquina echaron a correr hasta el cuadro de la señora Gorda, que daba a la torre de Gryffindor. Rose y Albus se quitaron la capa, porque eran prefectos, y si les veían solo tendrían que decir que oyeron un ruido y salieron a comprobar qué ocurría. Albus alargó un dedo y tocó el cuadro despertando a la Señora Gorda. _

_-Locus Amoenus.- dijo Rose con voz clara._

_-Ahí es dónde estaba yo antes de que me despertarais.- dijo la señora gorda abriendo el retrato y dejándolos pasar por el hueco. Pasaron corriendo el resto y una vez hubieron entrado todos se metieron ellos. _

_-Buenas noches.- susurraron todos antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. _

_Dominique y Rose vieron a Marine, a Lorraine Sanders y a Rachel Trafteine dormidas. Procurando no hacer ruido se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Antes de quedar dormida Rose programó su reloj despertador y hundió la cabeza en su almohada de plumas, y ya de paso, en el mundo de los sueños. _

--¿Qué era eso? Uno de mis pies_**.**- soñaba Rose.- _Y está descalzo. ¿Y el otro? ¡También está descalzo! Empecé a correr por dónde me encontraba. No estaba segura de dónde era pero era un prado tan bonito que dolía a los ojos solo con verlo. Me paré debajo de un árbol. Tenía una solitaria flor en la copa. Me entraron ganas de reír. Sí, me estaba riendo. Salté. Prácticamente volé hasta la primera rama del árbol. Fui saltando de rama en rama, hasta que sólo quedaban las más finas. Estas apenas podían sostener mi peso pero poco me importaba. Yo quería esa flor, que me hacía sentirme tan bien con sólo mirarla. Alcé mis brazos, ya tocaba sus pétalos, pero la rama se partió y caía y caía, ya no había suelo, sólo un profundo agujero negro que parecía no tener fondo y…--

_¡Rinnngggg!_

_Rose despertó sobresaltada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que hacía allí. Tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas por el sueño. No por caer en el abismo, si no porque no había sido capaz de alcanzar la flor. Y ese ruido infernal del despertador la estaba volviendo loca. Trató de mover el dosel y deshacer el nudo de sábanas que había alrededor de su cuerpo porque de tanto moverse se había quedado enredada. Al fin lo consiguió y paró el despertador aunque le dieron ganas de estamparlo con el suelo. Dominique se frotaba los ojos como una niña porque el ruido había acabado con su sueño y Marine se había caído de la cama desconcertada mirando a su alrededor buscado el prefskafe que había hecho ese ruido tan atronador. Levantó los faldones de la cama de Lorraine y se puso a mirar debajo._

_-¿Qué narices haces Longbottom?- le preguntó Lorraine con sorna. _

_-Buscar el prefskafe que hacía tanto ruido.- le dijo Marine tranquilamente. El pelo rubio le tapaba la cara y los saltones ojos marrones. _

_-Marine cariño, no fue ningún prefskafe, fue el despertador de Rose, que nos ha desvelado a todas.- le dijo Dominique mientras fulminaba a Lorraine y a Rachel que se reían sin disimulo de su amiga._

_-Ah, claro, también puede ser.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir. _

_Rose asistía a la escena como mera espectadora, parecía aún absorta por el sueño. Esa flor… era tan hermosa… Se enfundó una falda plisada y la camisa blanca del colegio, la corbata de Gryffindor y el jersey gris por encima. Dominique le tocó un hombro con cariño, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Cogió un cepillo y le peinó el pelo, y utilizó el hechizo que le había enseñado Fleur para alisar el pelo a su prima, que aún parecía estar en su mundo. Marine y ella le agarraron de la mano para llevarla escaleras abajo, con su mochila bajo el hombro. Estaban preocupadas por ella, siempre tan deseperante con que se levantaran y ese día parecía deseosa de volver a la cama. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras pareció volver en sí y cogió su mochila y agarrada de los brazos de su prima y de su amiga bajó las escaleras. Risueña, feliz, ahora la flor parecía un lejano sueño, aunque cuando pensaba en ella sentía una ansiedad en el pecho. _

_-Hola chicas.- dijo un Albus ojeroso que les esperaba junto a Robert que miraba a Dominique, Rose y Albus respectivamente observando las grandes ojeras de estos. En realidad las ojeras estaban bajo los ojos de Albus y de Rose porque Dominique se había encargado de tapar las suyas con una gran cantidad de maquillaje. _

_-¿Nos vais a decir que pasa con esas ojeras? ¿Habéis estado toda la noche patrullando los pasillos acompañados de Dominique?_

_-No.- dijo Marine.- lo que pasa es que un gnipurgis dorado les ha atacado en sueños y por eso tienen las ojeras. Se les pasará en cuanto bailen la danza anti- gnipurgis.- le dijo con tranquilidad. _

_Robert se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, como hacía cada vez que Marine le hablaba de alguna de su extrañas criaturillas. Rose le dirigió a la chica una mirada de agradecimiento. Hacía unos días le había explicado que todo el mundo sabía que los gnipurgis se habían extinguido, y ahora todo el mundo podía dormir tranquilo, a si que agradeció la inocente pregunta de su amiga que sabía no cotillearía sobre sus asuntos. _

_Mientras bajaban por las escaleras de piedra del vestíbulo, Rose se percató que Malfoy estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo con algunos de los Slytherin tras su espalda. Entre ellos estaban Michelle Ross, Martin Emergade, Justin Jay- Robbers… y otros matones más. Malfoy no quitaba los ojos de encima a Rose y Robert, Albus, Marine y Dominique se colocaron alrededor de ella temiendo que le hicieran algo. _

_-Weasley.- dijo Malfoy._

_-¿No sabes que si dices eso nos llamas a todos, idióta?- le dijo Dominique impertinente. _

_-Contigo no hablaba Princesa del Hielo Presumida.- se escucharon risas de Slytherins. _

_-¿Cómo has llamado a Dominique, Escorpión?- le dijo Robert colocándose delante de Dominique. _

_-Ah, ya lo entiendo, a ti te gusta la Princesa del Hielo Presumida.- se burló el rubio. _

_-¡Basta ya!.- gritó Rose.- ¿Qué c*** quieres y para que c****** molestas?_

_-¡Vaya! Una Weasley se ha levantado con la pierna izquierda.- dijo el chico muy pegado de si mismo. _

_-No pienso perder ni un segundo de mi tiempo contigo.- dijo la pelirroja.- ¡Vamos chicos!_

_-Espera empollona.- le dijo Malfoy. Rose hizo como si no le había oído. Le agarró un brazo.- Te he dicho que te esperes asquerosa hija de traidores de sangre y sangre sucia.- Malfoy recibió un puñetazo en la nariz. _

_-Vuelve a repetir eso si te atreves cabronazo.- dijo Liam mirándole con odio. Había aparecido hacía unos instantes y al oírle decir eso a su chica no lo había pensado dos veces, tenía que atizarle. Albus y Robert sujetaban a Dominique que había sacado las uñas e intentaba pegar a Malfoy ella también. Al parecer le habían hecho sacar su parte de veela. Marine frotaba cariñosamente el brazo de Rose, dándole ánimos. _

_-No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí, maldito sangre pura.- pronunció esto como si estuviera diciéndole a alguien el peor insulto del mundo.- Ah, y que sepas que ni tú ni nadie me da órdenes.- la chica le dijo plantándole cara. Scorpius, se apartó la sangre de la nariz de malos modos y se levantó del suelo. La miró con odio a través de sus ojos congelados. _

_-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte ni estarás tan acompañada.- le amenazó. Y con una sonrisa de suficiencia y sus cobardes esbirros tras él se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. _

_Liam pronunciaba una sarta de improperios y estaba muy enfadado. Miró a los ojos marrones Rose y pareció calmarse. _

_-Estás bien.- dijo acariciándole una mejilla, como si fuera la persona más hermosa y delicada del planeta. Rose se sintió reconfortada esta vez en lugar de culpable. Quizá lo que pensaba de Malfoy era sólo por su impactante físico, y ahora reencontraba los sentimientos por Liam. Asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos azules, no como el hielo de los de Malfoy, si no como el cielo de una tarde de verano sin nubes. Así estuvieron hasta que un carraspeo seco los hizo darse cuenta de que estaban en un pasillo público y que la gente los miraba. Rose enrojeció tanto como su pelo, como buena Weasley y Liam sintió sus mejillas calientes. Pero estaba feliz. Al fin parecía que había recuperado a su Rose. Ninguno de los dos recordaba los motivos por los que habían dejado la relación el curso anterior. Entraron cogidos de la mano al gran comedor y Lorraine y Rachel comenzaron a cuchichear con sus cotillas amigas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Incluso alguna Slytherin descerebrada se juntaba con ellas para cotillear. No obstante cada uno se fue a desayunar a su mesa. Dominique parecía feliz de que su prima no estuviera tan abstraída y Albus simplemente trataba de no pensar en eso. Sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Todos cogieron sus cosas y fueron a sus clases. Albus pilló de nuevo a Sean mirando con deseo a Lily y le dirigió una mirada cortante. Sean enrojeció y caminó junto con sus compañeros hasta el invernadero 4, en el que tenían clase de herbología. Rose se demoró lo más posible porque se tenía que sentar con Malfoy, el idiota del "Escorpión". _

_-Señor Corner, señorita Weasley, tomen asiento junto a sus compañeros.- Liam estranguló con la mirada a Scorpius y este hizo como si no le había visto. _

_-Weasley, el trabajo de pociones…- le dijo el rubio a la pelirroja._

_-Ya lo terminé. No te atrevas a hablarme nunca más.- le dijo esta y una vez dicho eso se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos y había una atmósfera tan tensa que se podía cortar. Scorpius se reprimía mentalmente por haberle dicho esas cosas. Pero "era" un Malfoy, tenía que hacer eso, a igual que su padre, al igual que su abuelo. Se dijo a si mismo que tendría que hacer que le perdonara, aunque solo fuera para que le hiciera los deberes. _

_-…y entonces lo agitáis fuerte y lo dejáis reposar dos minutos exactos. ¿Alguien no lo ha entendido?- preguntó Neville a sus alumnos. Todos le miraron con un brillo de estar asimilándolo en los ojos, a si que apuntó a la pizarra y ahí aparecieron los pasos. Por si acaso. Los alumnos comenzaron a tratar el líquido que habían extraído el día anterior de las vainas de bubotentácula. Rose se comportó como si Scorpius no estuviera a su lado, le indicaba con la cabeza que hiciera las cosas más nimias, no quería que estropeara su trabajo el muy imbécil. Porque cada vez que le miraba, tenía la sensación de que alguien le rascaba en el corazón. Y dado que nunca había sentido algo así y se suponía que era su enemigo tenía en mente que eso era odio, le odiaba, no podía ser de otra forma. Notaba su mirada de hielo perforándole la nuca mientras trabajaba. Pensó que sería interesante saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. _

_Él, por su parte estaba pensando que cómo era tan débil de dejarse dar órdenes por una Weasley, pero no hija simplemente de traidores a la sangre, si no de una sangre sucia. Le lanzó una mirada con sus fríos ojos de hielo pero ella no fue capaz de volverse. _

_Porque cuando entre el amor y el odio existe una línea tan fina que se hace invisible, ni si quiera los implicados se dan cuenta de cuando empieza a desaparecer, y cuando se quieren dar cuenta, se encuentran atrapados en uno de los dos lados sin remedio, ni explicaciones.

* * *

_

**Hola chics! **

**  
Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo tres que me parece que está bueno, si bien no me convence del todo, creo que me he liado en algunas partes y no sé creo que resulta lioso porque no quiero que ningún personaje se quede fuera de la historia. Quiero ir comentando por partes y personajes: **

**  
En primer lugar nuestra protagonista: Rose. Segura de si misma, estudiosa, soñadora, fuerte y valiente. ¿A quién no le gustaría ser así? Y como me sentía mal por tratar mal al pobre Liam,que al fin y al cabo es un cielete, he hecho que Rose se de cuenta de que siente algo por él aún. **

**  
Eso nos lleva a Scorpius. Porque hay atracción entre ellos dos. Y se gustan, pero se odian, eso quería deja claro al final del capítulo, a si que con esa frase (que es mia, menos lo de la linea del amor y el odio). **

**  
De la trama, os voy a lanzar una pregunta al aire, creeis que Scorpius será un mortifago? O simplemente las sospechas de Teddy serán infundadas? No se, no sé, quiero dejaros con la duda. **

**  
Otros personajes de los que os quiero hablar son Marine y Dominique. Soy fan de Luna, por lo tanto también de Marine y Dominique y Robert... ¿Pasará algo? ¿O solo son amigos? Quiero opiniones!! **

**  
Gracias por leer esta historia taaan aburrida, como dijo Lucy en el capi!**

_**Elle**_


	5. Halloween

Escuchad esta canción con el capítulo, os gustará, espero: Where is your heart, de Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Halloween

Quedaba menos de una semana para que se celebrara Halloween y el castillo ya estaba engalanado para la gran fiesta. Estaban todos entusiasmados pues, ese año iba a ser diferente de los demás, no era una cena cualquiera, si no un baile de disfraces. La temática era Halloween ovbiamente, pero entre magos, el ambiente prometía ser mucho más espectacular ya que, como complemento obligatorio, había que llevar puesta una máscara. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de murciélagos revoloteando por el techo, a pesar de que a las lechuzas que traían el correo no les hacían ninguna gracia. Como es lógico en la mesa de Gryffindor, la que más hablaba del tema era Dominique.

Y mi vestido va a ser espectacular, ya lo verás, mamá pidió expresamente a Jackes Roches, para los que no lo sepais es el modisto más importante de toda Europa, que me hiciera mi disfraz y mi máscara. ¡Tendrá incrustados cristalitos de Svaroski! ¿No es genial? La pena es que no se lo podemos enseñar a nadie porque nadie nos tiene que reconocer, si no os ibais a morir de envidia… - les decía Dominique a Loretta, Margaret y Fionna. Rose hacía un buen rato que había desconectado y que ignoraba a su prima. Ni si quiera sabía si quería ir al baile. Solo se podía ir a partir de cuarto, lo que estaba bien, pero tenía demasiados deberes y no se encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo para asistir.

Rose, Rose, ¡ROSE! -gritó Dominique.

¿Qué quieres?- contestó Rose con voz monótona.

Esas lechuzas de ahí arriba- señaló el techo.- Están esperando a que les hagas un hueco en la mesa, porque al parecer traen tu vestido.- se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Claro que su madre y tía Ginny se habían encargado de comprarle el disfraz, y sería espectacularmente sexy a pesar de lo que habrían dicho su padre y Tío Harry.

Ehmm… Chicas, creo que voy a subir a probarme mi vestido. Os veo en herbología en 15 minutos.- dijo Rose cogiendo la caja y subiendo las escaleras.

Ahora no podría negarse a ir al baile. Obviamente había visto el disfraz de Dominique y era imposible hacerle sombra con él, pues parecía una princesa del hielo, y ese era su disfraz. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto y comprobó que no había nadie, sacó su vestido. Era un vaporoso vestido de seda verde con escote en V hasta el diafragma y espalda a la vez descubierta, largo hasta los tobillos. La máscara era de raso verde con pedrería negra y hacía juego con las sandalias stilletto negras con tacón de al menos 15 centímetros. Estaba segura de que se caería. Además, el disfraz, llevaba unas alas de hada enormes. Había una pequeña nota de su madre.

'Rose,

Ya imaginarás que tu padre está totalmente en contra de tu disfraz, por eso es por lo que tía Ginny y yo decidimos que este sería el ideal. No te escondas esa noche como sueles hacer, brilla como tú sabes, serás la estrella y conseguirás todos tus deseos, aunque solo sea por una noche.

Te quiere,

Mamá

P.D. Utiliza el tarro con mejunje dorado para completar el disfraz. Es fácil de esparcir a si que no te preocupes. Ah, tu padre dice que te pongas un jersey debajo (hombres).'

En ese instante entró Dominique.

Estás completamente A-L-U-C-I-N-A-N-T-E. Vas a ser la envidia de la fiesta. – le cogió la nota de la mano.- Déjame ver… Vale, yo me encargaré. Ya sé lo que vas a llevar en el pelo, Liam se va a quedar flipando. Ahora vístete que llegaremos tarde a Herbología.

No sé si quiero ir al baile Domi… - confesó Rose.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó u prima preocupada.

Es Liam, yo no quería volver con él, pero las cosas se me echaron encima, y no supe como parar, ahora el quiere que sea su pareja, y yo no sé como decirle que no quiero seguir con él.

Mira lo que vamos a hacer es esto: Tú no le dices de qué vas a ir disfrazada y en el baile cuando le veas, le preguntas que si puedes hablar con el. Salís los dos a los terrenos y se lo dices en la pista de baile que está al lado del lago. Creo que así será más fácil para ambos porque si se lo dices antes de este sábado, el va a estar tan mal que no va a querer ir.

Si, y cuando se lo diga, va a estar tan mal que no me va a querer ni ver.- se terminó de poner los zapatos y guardó el vestido en el baúl. Cogieron ambas la capa y la mochila y se dirigieron al invernadero 4. Nada más llegar se sentaron en sus sitios, pues la clase acababa de empezar.

Gracias por aparecer señoritas Weasley.- dijo el profesor Longbottom.- lo lamento pero cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora sentaros con vuestros compañeros y que os expliquen lo que teneis que hacer.

Bueno Weasley, te han puesto en tu lugar…- dijo Escorpius pagado de sí mismo.- Lo que me pregunto es ¿qué estarías haciendo tú para llegar tarde?

Eso no es asunto tuyo Malfoy. Te recuerdo que me tienes que explicar qué toca hacer en la clase de hoy.- le dijo contrariada. Sabía que Malfoy se lo haría pasar mal ese día. Además era miércoles y tenían clase de Astronomía a las 12 de la noche.

Toca trabajar con el lazo del diablo. Es triste y aburrido, pero lo tenemos que cortar en tallos y ponerlo en pequeñas macetas. Y luego lo tenemos que atacar para matarlo.- le dijo. Rose no se creía que le hubiese dicho eso a la primera a si que se giró y le preguntó a Robert.

Lo creas o no, lo que te ha dicho es verdad, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.- le contestó extrañado.

Gracias Robert.- se giró y miró a Malfoy, que sonreía con autosuficiencia. Le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para apagarle la sonrisa.

¿Qué te había dicho? No sé que tengo para que no me creáis…- Rose ignoró su comentario y se puso a trabajar con la planta. Al final de la clase lo había hecho tan bien que había remontado los puntos que les habían quitado por llegar tarde.

La semana pasó rápido, aunque Rose notaba que cada día Malfoy estaba más raro. Siempre iba solo, tenía una extraña expresión en la cara y estaba más arisco de lo habitual. Y a ella… Casi ni la molestaba lo que era extraño. Aunque Rose no se hizo muchas esperanzas de que su comportamiento fuera permanente, más que nada, pensó que sus primos estaban en lo cierto acerca de que Malfoy estuviera siendo reclutado con los antiguos mortifagos. Era una locura, pero se prometió a si misma que si después del baile no había cambiado de actitud le espiaría para ver que era lo que hacía. Después de la comida del sábado, los niños y las niñas de los tres primeros cursos refunfuñaban porque tendrían que cenar a las seis, ya que el toque de queda era a las siete. Dominique estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, ya que Robert finalmente le había pedido que fuera con él al baile. Rose había convencido a Liam para que se encontraran en el baile, aunque ninguno se había dicho su disfraz. Ella estaba segura de ser capaz de encontrarle, a si que no le dio más vueltas. Dominique les obligó a Marine y a ella subir a su cuarto a las tres de la tarde. Después de que se dieran una ducha, sacó unos rulos de su maleta y con un toque de varita se los puso a Rose mientras que se encargaba de alisar el pelo de Marine con una poción.

Dominique, mi padre dice que estas pociones son malas para el cabello y que se puede estropear, que es mejor utilizar plantas mágicas para hacer estas cosas…

C´álla la boca anda, que de belleza nadie sabe más que yo. Y tú Rose, échate ese mejunje que te dio tu madre por todo el cuerpo, que para algo servirá.

Para ponerme amarilla…- dijo Rose sarcásticamente mientras se lo esparcía por lo brazos. De una forma u otra, el mejunje cambió de un color amarillo a un dorado, de manera que parecía que brillase por si misma, como decía su madre en la carta.

¡Vaya! Estás espectacular Rosie, si mi vestido fuera tan impresionante como el tuyo te pediría que me lo prestases.- dijo Marine.

Tu vestido es increíble, pareces una verdadera sacerdotisa egipcia Marine, seguro que impresionas a todos.- le prometió Rose.

¡Ponte el vestido, las alas y siéntate ahí que te tengo que peinar.- ordenó Dominique que se estaba poniendo histérica porque eran las seis y el baile empezaba a las siete y media. En apenas cinco minutos Marine tenía puesto su disfraz y la máscara y estaba completamente maquillada. Ni si quiera parecía estar loca.- Veamos…- dijo Dominique acercándose a Rose con el baúl del maquillaje. Rose puso cara de horror.

No se te ocurra pintarme como una puerta.- Dominique puso los ojos en blanco.

Repasó sus ojos con eye linner negro y rimmel también negro. Le puso sombra dorada y le pintó los labios de rojo. Cuando le quitó los rulos unos rizos suaves se deslizaban hasta su cintura haciéndola parece más delicada aún que con su vaporoso vestido verde. Rose se sentó junto a Marine mientras Dominique empezaba a peinarse y vestirse. Al rato salió de detrás del biombo con un vestido azul blanquecino de palabra de honor, largo hasta un palmo por encima de las rodillas, la máscara tenía de verdad incrustaciones de cristales de Svaroski y en el moño que se había recogido en el pelo llevaba una pequeña corona que parecía de hielo. Rose y Dominique se quedaron de una pieza cuando la vieron. A las siete y cuarto Rose se escondió debajo de una capa de invisibilidad que luego guardaría en el bolso puesto que Dominique y Marine le habían dicho que nadie tenía que saber quién era. Caminaron juntas hasta el baño del segundo piso, donde Rose salió de debajo de la capa invisible. Por los pasillos se encontraban con gente de otras casas, y trataban de reconocerse unos a otros, aunque con pésimos resultados. La frase que dominaba en la fiesta era: ¿Y tú quién eres? Cuando abrieron las puertas del gran comedor era todo tan impresionante que los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ninguno de los años que habían estado allí habían visto esa decoración para ninguna gran fiesta. El techo y las paredes parecían haberse fusionado para dar la impresión de que estaban al aire libre. Miles de velas negras flotaban alrededor iluminando la sala, y sobre mesas en los bordes había calabazas. Sobre sus cabezas revoloteaban murciélagos domesticados, que despertaron la ira de muchas chicas puesto que pasaban despeinando sus perfectos tocados. A fondo había un gran escenario y a pesar de que no habían dicho quién era el artista había rumores de que eran las brujas de Macbeth, el grupo sensación entre los adolescentes magos. Estaba formado por tres chicas, Elizabeth, Anne y Laura.

Rose miraba por todos los sitios a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Liam. Era hora de decirle que ella ya no sentía nada por él. A lo lejos vio su cabellera rubia y le hizo un gesto a Dominique y Marine para anunciarles que iba a hablar con Liam. Estas le guiñaron un ojo y cruzaron los dedos para darle suerte. Cuando llegó al lado de Liam estaba nerviosa, no quería hacerle daño, pero si no se lo decía ya sufrirían los dos mucho más. Le tocó el hombro, y cuando se giró se le paró el corazón. Iba disfrazado de mago romano y llevaba una túnica que dejaba su perfecto torso al descubierto.

¿Podemos hablar afuera?- le preguntó Rose al chico algo cortada y un poco extrañada. No recordaba que Liam estuviera tan bueno.

En ese instante la música empezó a sonar y las brujas de Macbeth aparecieron entre una humareda.

¡Abramos el baile chicos! Esta será lenta, pero prometemos que será la única.- se oyeron gritos de aprobación entre todos los estudiantes.

Espera, bailemos y luego vamos fuera.- le dijo Liam. Rose no podía dejar en lo impresionante que estaba Liam, ella nunca hubiera imaginado que se disfrazaría de algo así.

Claro.- dijo Rose agarrándose a su cuello y pegándose a su torso. El tiempo se les pasó enseguida, aunque la chica se sentía culpable por lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca se había sentido así con respecto a Liam, ni si quiera al principio cuando creía estar enamorada. Después de esta canción empezó una mucho más atronadora que les sonó mal. No querían despegarse el uno del otro.- Vamos fuera.- dijo Rose agarrándole la mano y tirando de él. Cuando llegaron a la carpa de madera que habían puesto al lado del lago Rose tomó aire, tenía que hablar.

Esto, creo que…- entonces el la miró como nunca la había mirado, la tomó por la barbilla, atrajo su boca contra la suya y la besó como nunca lo había hecho. El beso fue rudo y dulce a la vez, tanto que Rose sintió que no era Liam, él nunca le había besado así, él nunca la había mirado de esa manera, él nunca la había hecho sentir así, pero tenía que ser él, y si así era debía decirle que no podían seguir juntos. Le empujó suavemente de los hombros y él se apartó ligeramente y la miró a los ojos con interrogación.- Liam, para. No me hagas esto, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Es que…- intentó decir el chico.

No me interrumpas por favor.- suplicó Rose.- No creo que debamos seguir juntos, no deberíamos haber vuelto, Liam, sólo te quiero como amigo, pero no quería hacerte daño y…- el chico le agarró de la barbilla de nuevo e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

Entonces, se quitó la máscara…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y perdón mil veces por no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenía inspiración, quería hacerlo de otra manera y no me salía a si que un día se me ocurrió esto y lo desarrollé por ahi. **

**Soy muy inconformista, pero me gusta como quedó esta vez, a si que (espero) os gustará. No me he ido mucho por las ramas y he seguido con los personajes principales, pero en el próximo os preveo que será mucho más grande y más largo y tendrá aportaciones de los pensamientos de Scorpius, Rose, Dominique,Marine, Liam y Albus y estoy pensando si no sería mucho rollo incluir también a Robert, pero no estoy segura. **

**Sobre el capítulo, no intenté que fuera nada ñoño (y creo que no me quedó así, pero de igual forma opinad) y lo dejé en lo más interesante porque soy así y me gusta haceros sufrir (no es cierto jejeje). Esta vez no os voy a lanzar preguntas al aire, pero si sois lists y teneis imaginación ya habreis adivinado el comienzo del próximo capítulo. **

**Bueno, que sepais que ya he empezado a escribirlo, a si que no tardaré tanto como la última vez (parece mentira, cuanto más trabajo hay en el insti, más ganas tengo de escribir). **

**Ah, bueno, pretendo alargar este fic hasta al menos los 50 capítulos o así a si que no espereis que Rose y Scorpius se hagan pareja enseguida, porque no (me gusta hacerles sufrir =D)**

**Y nada más, que quiero saber vuestras opiniones a si que espero los reviews, que me animan mucho y además me dan ideas. Que sepais que siempre intento responder a los reviews, a si que si teneis dudas podeis preguntarlas. También quiero preguntaros qué canciones escuchais mientras lo leeis, pues basicamente mi fuente de inspiración es la música y algunas canciones que pongo las tengo ya muy oidas (aunque esta claro que me encantan). **

**No me enrollo más, pero deciros que las críticas constructivas me vienen bien porque me encantaría hacer una buena historia. **

**Besos,**

**_Elle_  
**


	6. Nunca

_Escuchad con el capitulo: I'm lost de Noir desire. No se si ya os lo dije con más capitulos pero es que me encanta xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Nunca**

Hacía horas que se estaba vistiendo para al baile. Sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, aunque solo lo intuía. Cuando salió a la sala común sus compañeras le miraban con soslayo y suspiraban a sus espaldas. No le importaba. No sabía desde cuando, pues él siempre se había regodeado de su éxito con las chicas. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor apenas se fijó en la decoración, solo buscaba una cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud. 'No puedes ser tan imbécil, ella no es para mí, es hija de traidores' se decía a si mismo. Pero aunque engañase a su mente, en el fondo sabía que sentía algo por ella diferente al odio. Empezó a salir humo del escenario. Pronto tocarían las brujas de Macbeth, aunque a él le daba igual. Alguien le tocó el hombro y se giró lentamente.

¡Era ella! Lo sabía a pesar de su disfraz. Hubiera reconocido esa cabellera roja y rizada y esos ojos verdes a pesar de la máscara. La miró fijamente. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su piel parecía brillar. Aunque lo que más le impresionaba eran sus labios rojos. 'Para' se dijo. 'No puedes pensar así de ella, te debería dar asco' pero estaba muy lejos de sentir eso.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera?- le preguntó la chica con voz tímida y dulce. Se le entrecortó la respiración. ¿Cómo…? Entonces empezaron a tocar las brujas de Macbeth, la única canción lenta de la noche. Tenía que aprovecharlo de algún modo.

-Espera, bailemos y luego vamos fuera.- ¿había dicho eso él? No estaba muy seguro de que le ocurría pero esa noche estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Después del baile, Rose tiró de su mano y le guió hasta la carpa de madera que había junto al lago.

-Esto, creo que… - dijo ella tratando de explicarle algo. No podía dejarla hablar, tenía que hacer algo antes de que cambiase de opinión, a si que le agarró de la barbilla y la besó con fuerza y a la vez con dulzura. No quería pensar en ello, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo cuando besaba a una chica. No solían importarle nada… Entonces, ¿porqué parecía que si ella dejaba de respirar se acababa el mundo? Ella le empujó suavemente de los hombros, quería decirle algo.- Liam, para. No me hagas esto, tengo que decirte algo importante.- ¡Con que se creía que era ese imbécil de Liam! Sintió furia en su interior.

-Es que…- intentó decir él. Ella no le dejó seguir.

-No me interrumpas por favor.- suplicó la chica.- No creo que debamos seguir juntos, no deberíamos haber vuelto, Liam, sólo te quiero como amigo, pero no quería hacerte daño y…- entonces se decidió. Agarró su barbilla con brusquedad y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.

Entonces, se quitó la máscara.

-No soy Liam.- dijo Scorpius Malfoy contrariado. No se podía creer lo que había hecho, él había sabido desde el principio que era ella, pero ella… Le había confundido con su novio.

Por su parte, Rose no sabía que decir, dónde meterse o que hacer. Boqueba buscando alguna manera de escapar de esa situación y sus piernas amenazaban con fallarla. Había- besado- a- Scorpius- Malfoy. Su cerebro era incapaz de procesarlo. ¿Él sabía que era ella? ¿Y porqué aún sabiendo quién era él sentía mariposas en el estómago y quería gritar de alegría? ¡Demonios, le tendría que odiar y sentirse sucia por haber besado al enemigo!

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo Rose echando a andar. Scorpius le agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia el fuertemente de tal forma que quedó pegada contra su torso.

-Espera.- dijo él.- Quiero comprobar algo.- la besó de nuevo y la quitó la máscara. Sabían quién era el otro. Tenían claro que eran enemigos. No querían reconocer que se necesitaban y que les dolía el corazón al pensar en el otro. Sólo se besaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Rose tuvo un momento de lucidez y le apartó de un empujón, pero esta vez no fue suave.

-No- te- atrevas- a- volver- a- tocarme.- dijo con la respiración entrecortada por la ira. Estaba segura de que había hecho una apuesta con sus estúpidos amigotes de Slytherin. No iba a dejar que jugaran con ella. Él se intentó acercar de nuevo, pero Rose le apuntó con la varita.

-Ah, ¿ahora quieres jugar a eso? Bien, pero no me negarás que no sabía que yo no era tu estúpido novio, además de que al parecer vas a cortar con él.- sus palabras estaban tan envenenadas como las de Rose llenas de ira.

-¡No sabía que eras tú! Además, no soy tu estúpido juguete, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí en tu vida.- Rose sabía que explotaría.- ¡Nunca más, ¿me oyes?! ¡Nunca!- se dio la vuelta con el corazón en pedazos, esperando que el la parase y le dijese que para él era más que eso, aunque se reprimió a si misma por pensarlo.

-Cómo quieras.- fue lo único que dijo el en un susurro. Rose echó a correr hacia el castillo. No quería ver a nadie. Solo iba a subir a su cuarto y a llorar como nunca. ¡Era tan estúpida! ¿Cómo había podido besar al hijo de un mortifago que quizá llevase sus pasos y que la despreciaba por todo lo que era? Se sentía sucia, porque además de eso, había engañado a Liam, aunque hubiera pensado cortar con él. En el vestíbulo se chocó con Marine, que estaba sentada sola en las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien Rose?- dijo al ver la cara de su amiga. Ya no llevaba puesta la máscara, seguramente se la habría dejado en la carpa del lago.- Liam te estaba buscando, pensé que te habías ido con él y…

-No, salí a tomar el aire. ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Rose tratando de ocultar su voz descompuesta.

-Estoy aquí- dijo una voz tras ella. Se giró. Estaba allí para ella con los brazos extendidos, sin preguntar cómo ni porqué. Rose no lo pensó y se abrazó contra su pecho. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero después de lo que había pasado esa noche no estaba preparada. Pero aún así lo dijo.

-Liam, creo que tenemos que hablar.- él la abrazó más fuerte aún y la besó en el pelo.

-Ya lo sé.- susurró. Le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y salieron fuera.- Ey, no hace falta que lo digas- dijo poniendo el índice sobre los labios de Rose.- Hace unos días que me vengo dando cuenta de que ya no sientes lo mismo, y lo entiendo. No puedo presionarte.

-Gracias…- dijo ella con voz entrecortada. Le acarició la mejilla.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, aunque solo sea como amigo.- le prometió él.

-De veras que te lo agradezco y lo siento mucho.- dijo Rose abrazándole fuerte y acariciándole el pelo. Al menos no le había preguntado los motivos por los que se sentía así, ni se lo había reprochado.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que acaban de dar calabazas a un Hufflepuff, me pregunto porqué…- dijo tras ellos una voz con sorna. Rose se volvió hacia el con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Su cara se tranformó en una más cara de ira.

-No es asunto tuyo.- empezó a decir Liam. Se oyó una bofetada.

-Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mí, a dirigirme la palabra o a cualquier cosa relacionada conmigo.- dijo ella enfadada. Scorpius estaba en shock, no sabía que haber pues no esperaba esa reacción.- Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Rose apurando a Liam.

-En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Dominique y con Robert que se estaban besuqueando. Marine había desaparecido. Rose supuso que habría vuelto a su habitación. Se sintió mal. Marine era tan buena amiga… Pero sin embargo había pasado la noche sola.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Dominique con urgencia al ver la cara de su prima.

-Rose acaba de partir la cara a Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo Liam.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Robert guiñándole un ojo a la compungida Rose.

-Por comentar nuestra ruptura con sarcasmo.- dijo Liam. Parecía estar algo dolido, aunque ya lo tenía algo asumido.

-Lo siento tío.- dijo Robert. Dominique le dirigió media sonrisa.

-Nosotras nos vamos a nuestro cuarto, que necesitamos hablar. Buenas noches.- dijo Dominque dándole un pequeño beso a Robert en los labios.

-Buenas noches -dijeron Liam y Rose a la vez. Dominique arrastró a Rose escaleras arriba mientras unos ojos azules les observaban desde la penumbra.

Apenas llegaron a su cuarto, Dominique y Marine, que como supuso Rose estaba en la habitación, la ayudaron a desvestirse y a ponerse el pijama. Ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar a si que se sentaron sobre la cama de Dominique y solo la abrazaron. Miles de lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Rose, y sus amigas no sabían muy bien porqué, pero sintieron la pena con ella y la dejaron terminar de desahogarse. En su cabeza flotaba la palabra 'Nunca'. Porque se había dado cuenta de que no era odio lo que sentía por el enemigo, sino algo que prefería no mencionar. Y Nunca estaría con él. Porque el la veía como un juego. Porque eran diferentes. Porque el era un mortífago.

…

Mientras tanto, en los sótanos del castillo, un joven rubio pegaba patadas y puñetazos a su cama. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¿Con ella? ¡La odiaba! A él no se le podía hacer sentir así, nadie se había atrevido. Sacó la máscara de raso verde que había recogido del bolsillo. Del mismo verde que los ojos de Rose. Se frotó suavemente los labios con una sonrisa. Pero al instante sintió una desazón en el corazón al pensar en las palabras de ella. Nunca. Revoloteaba por su mente y le hacía sentir horrible. Porque sabía que tenía razón, y por una vez reconoció que no tenía nada que hacer con ella. No llegaba lo suficientemente alto para alcanzarla.

Dos almas soñaron con una palabra. Nunca.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Pues no hay mucho que comentar de este capítulo, es básicamente la continuación del anterior. Como veis hay que hacer sufrir a la parejita un poco más, porque ¿qué emoción tiene si se lían a la primera? Os anuncio que he previsto incluir TRES personajes más. Al principio se les verá muy poco pero irán cobrando importancia. Y os anuncio además, que ya he previsto una traición. No os voy a decir ni por parte de quién ni a quién. Por supuesto voy a retomar lo que dejé en la carta de Teddy, del ED y todo eso, y creo que pronto hablaré de Quidditch, aunque no estoy muy segura de cuando ni como. Puede que tarde otros dos meses en publicar los capítulos o que lo haga este puente, aunque procuraré que no sea más de seguido, lo prometo. Gracias a mis CUATRO comentarios del capítulo anterior, me habeis subido el ánimo!! Aunque de momento solo hay ONCE comentarios... xD _

_Besitos y espero vuestros reviews, a los que prometo responder!! (Lamento no haber podido hacerlo con los de este capítulo [maldita física grgrgr])._

**_Elle_**


	7. El Paquete

_¡Hola!_

_Practicamente no merezco perdón después de estar casi un año sin actualizar... Sé que es mucho tiempo pero digamos que he estado ocupada... Estudiando y durante todo Julio saliendo de fiesta. _

_Pero ahora tengo tiempo y estoy dispuesta a acabar todo los fics que tengo aquí. Prometo (y lo prometido es deuda, en serio) que no tardaré tanto en publicar el próximo capítulo, de hecho tengo pensado en comenzar a escribirle en cuanto me levante, a si que si queda alguien que siguiera la historia o que la lea ahora y le guste, por favor poned algún review de que he sido perdonada o algo así, aunque antes tampoco me pusiera reviews mucha gente. _

_Dejo el rollo y ¡a leer! _

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: El Paquete

A la mañana siguiente Rose se despertó porque notó que dos personas se habían tumbado en la cama con ella y la abrazaban. Su prima Dominique, aún en shorts y camiseta larga de pijama y Marine llevaba su camisón rosa de flores azules. No hablaron pero se sintió confortada y querida en su presencia.

- Vamos cielo, hoy tenemos excursión a Hogsmeade. – dijo Marine sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su amiga con el cabello despeinado.

- Sí, hoy hay salida de chicas. – dijo Dominique con una sonrisa en los labios. – Lily también viene con nosotras a si que, si no quieres que te vea así, ¡levanta! – dijo dulce pero autoritaria.

Rose se incorporó y con una sonrisa echó a sus amigas de su cama. Menos mal que las tenía a ellas, si no, no sabía que hubiera hecho. Desechó a Malfoy de su cabeza y decidió que ese día lo pasaría bien, costase lo que costase.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo la cama y cogió ropa del baúl para ir a darse una ducha, mientras Dominique intentaba domar el pelo mojado de Marine.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde ya estaba perfectamente peinada y vestida con una falda de volantes marrón y azul y con un jersey marrón chocolate de cuello de cisne, además de con unas botas de ante marrones (también) hasta las rodillas.

- Perfecta. – dijo Dominique dando el visto bueno al atuendo de su prima mientras pasaba una mano por su suave y liso pelo rojo.

- Vosotras también estáis geniales. – dijo Rose mirando la ropa de sus amigas. Dominique llevaba unos pitillos de talle alto sin bolsillos y con tres pares de botones de platón alineados como cierre, una blusa blanca semitransparente con la que se la veía el sujetador negro y unos zapatos de tacón altos. Encima de todo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y el pelo recogido en un moño desenfadado. Marine llevaba una minifalda vaquera y una sudadera roja ajustada, con unos calcetines de rayas rojas y doradas hasta un palmo encima de la rodilla y unas Converse rojas. Se había cortado el flequillo recto y espeso (obra de Dominique seguro) y tenía unos pequeños bucles en las puntas. Con ese aspecto parecía una adolescente normal.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Marine con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes blancos.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Rose, agarrando a sus amigas a cada una por un brazo y saliendo a las escaleras de la sala común.

- ¡Pensaba que no salíais! ¡Iba a tirar la puerta y todo! – dijo Lily algo molesta. Llevaba un vestido verde botella muy corto con una camiseta gris y negra de rayas de manga larga bajo el vestido. Unas medias negras tupidas y unos botines verdes con una bufanda gris completaban el conjunto de la chica. Tenía el pelo suelto y lleno de rizos.

- ¿Alguien ha avisado a Molly? – dijo Rose algo culpable.

- Está en la enfermería con algo de fiebre, ayer se pasó el rato en el jardín. – les contó Lily mientras les guiñaba un ojo. Todas rieron.

Cogidas de la mano y con los cabellos ondeantes al viento se dirigieron a Hogsmeade, dispuestas a volver con montones de bolsas de ropa. Cuando llegaron, Dominique y Lily las arrastraron hasta sus tiendas de ropa favoritas y se probaron miles de cosas. Rose y Marine daban paseos por las tiendas cogiendo solo lo que más las gustara y riéndose de las exclamaciones emocionadas de sus dos amigas.

- Rose, me alegro de que ya estés mejor. – le dijo Marine mientras Lily y Dominique entraban por enésima vez al probador a ponerse más vestidos.

- Yo también me alegro. – le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga sinceramente dirigiéndole una bonita sonrisa.

- Pero… Si de verdad te pasara algo importante y no supieras en quién confiar, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que yo no te voy a juzgar. – le dijo Marine.

A Rose se le encogió el corazón y la abrazó con fuerza. No quería que se le saltaran las lágrimas y hacía todo lo posible por contenerlas.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti. – le dijo Rose. – Pero creo…

- Que no estás preparada para decirlo. Lo sé. – terminó la chica por ella.

- Puede que resulte una locura, pero creo que si se lo digo a alguien, me darán de lado por lo que he hecho. – se le quebró la voz.

- ¡Oh, Rose! ¡Nadie te va a dar de lado, por muy malo que sea lo que hayas hecho! – dijo Marine dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Mi madre dice, que a veces, lo que creemos que es terrible, no lo es tanto, pues todo es subjetivo.

- Te prometo que cuando sea el momento te lo diré. Gracias por no presionarme. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

- ¡Chicas, mirad que vestido más ideal! – exclamó Dominique saliendo de un probados con un vestido rojo de un solo tirante con escote en forma de corazón y ajustado hasta un palmo por encima de las rodillas.

- ¡Es precioso! ¡Promete que me lo prestarás! – dijo Lily asomando la cabeza del probador.

Una vez hubieron acabado de comprar, o más bien de dejar las tiendas sin existencias, se dirigieron a una nueva cafetería muy mona que habían abierto hacía cosa de un año.

- ¡Qué tarde más genial! – dijo Lily. – Me lo estoy pasando como nunca. – Todas se rieron por el entusiasmo con el que lo decía.

- Sí bueno es que ya sabes, somos las mejores. – dijo Dominique mirándose las uñas en una pose de ser divina, por la que recibió codazos de todas sus amigas.

- ¿No os apetece tomar un pastel y un chocolate? – preguntó Rose mirando la carta. – Creo que tengo más hambre que nunca después de mirar tantas tiendas.

- ¡Pero si no os habéis comprado casi nada! – exclamaron Lily y Dominique al unísono. Se rieron y juntaron los meñiques. Marine puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya y vosotras habéis comprado demasiado. – dijo la rubia mirando la montonera de bolsas que se aglomeraban en el suelo.

- Bueno, ¿pedimos ya, o qué? Yo me muero de hambre. – y la tripa de Rose gruñó puntualizando lo que la chica había dicho.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que te has tragado un guepardo, prima querida. – comentó Lily entre risas.

Pidieron la merienda y pasaron ahí la tarde, haciendo chistes, hablando de cotilleos y confesando secretos. De tanto reírse Rose creyó que la quedarían agujetas en las mejillas.

Pronto comenzó a anochecer y decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo, pues hacía demasiado frío cuando oscurecía y no estaban muy abrigadas.

Cuando se llegaban a la mitad del recorrido, Rose se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado una de sus bolsas, y volvió corriendo a la cafetería, habiendo dicho a sus amigas que las alcanzaría en un rato. Nada más llegar la amable dueña del local le tendió la bolsa pues se la había guardado en cuanto notó que se la habían olvidado.

- Muchas gracias. – le dijo Rose y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Se dijo a si misma que cuando volvieran a Hogsmeade tenían que ir a merendar a esa cafetería de nuevo.

Nada más salir de la cafetería vio una figura conocida esconderse entre las sombras y mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie le seguía. Ni siquiera se había fijado en que Rose le observaba.

Era la persona con la que menos le apetecía estar, y menos seguir, pero recordó la misión que le habían encomendado sus primos y apretó un poco el paso para no perder al chico de vista. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber cogido su capa de invisibilidad, pero parecía que el chico tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar de nuevo hacia atrás.

Tras diez minutos caminando, empezaron a alejarse de Hogsmeade y se caminaban junto a la linde de un bosque. Rose se escondía entre los árboles, por si Malfoy oía sus pasos. El corazón le latía con fuerza y temía ser descubierta, pero a fin de cuentas… ¿Qué más daño le podía hacer ese engreído? Tras unos minutos, llegaron a un claro de ese bosquecillo. La pelirroja se escondió tras unos arbustos y el chico salió al encuentro de unos hombres de apariencia terrorífica.

- ¿Tenéis el paquete? – inquirió Scorpius a los hombres.

- Claro, pero… ¿Tienes tú el dinero? – le preguntó el más alto de los hombres. Era al menos una cabeza más alto que Scorpius y su pelo negro y ojos hundidos, aparte de su corpulencia evidente, le daban un aspecto aterrador.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? – exclamó Scorpius ofendido. – Soy un Malfoy.

- Últimamente ese apellido ha perdido todo el poder que poseía. – dijo el otro individuo. Era menos aterrador que el primero, pero aún así con su cabello castaño sucio y las grandes cicatrices en su cara, resultaba perturbador.

- Pues pronto volverá a cobrar importancia, ya lo veréis. – añadió el chico con cara de póker. – Empecemos el intercambio. – Y dicho esto le tendió al hombre más grande una bolsa de dinero, mientras que el más bajo le tendía a el un paquete no más grande que la palma de una mano. – Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes caballeros. – dijo Scorpius guardando satisfecho el objeto dentro de su capa.

- Está todo el dinero. – afirmó el grandote nada más acabar de contarlo. – Si necesitas alguna cosa más, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Los dos hombres se desaparecieron del claro dejando solos a Scorpius y a Rose, aunque el primero no sabía que la chica había observado la conversación muda de horror.

La curiosidad la mataba por dentro, quería saber lo que era ese paquete por el que había ido tan lejos. Sabía que no podía ser ningún objeto de magia oscura, porque el viejo Filch se encargaba de revisar a cada alumno con un detector de magia negra cada vez que volvían de un viaje.

Tras unos minutos, el chico empezó a moverse y dejando una distancia prudencial, Rose le volvió a seguir, pues temía quedarse atrapada dentro del bosque y no saber volver a Hogwarts. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba entumecida del frío hasta que no se levantó, y por ello andaba ligeramente descoordinada. Poco después acortó ligeramente la distancia que le separaba del chico, pues no sabía porqué pero aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. En un descuido piso una ramita, y por poco consiguió esconderse tras un árbol y evitar que el chico la viera.

Continuaron el camino, pero cuando se acercaban a la linde del bosque, Malfoy se internó más en los árboles y Rose se quedó ahí ligeramente desconcertada antes de decidir si seguirle de nuevo, o marcharse hacia el calor del castillo. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, alguien la agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca para que no gritara. La cogió en volandas por la cintura y la apoyó contra un árbol, quedándose el que le había agarrado frente a ella.

- Con que dando paseos nocturnos por el bosque, ¿eh, Weasley? – le dijo Malfoy a unos centímetros de su cara, aún tapando la boca a la chica para que no gritara.

- Humm… - soltó Rose asintiendo con la cabeza. No sabía porqué, pero aunque antes había dicho que no podía hacerla más daño, estaba tremendamente asustada.

- ¿Tú no sabías que… la curiosidad mató al gato? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. – O en este caso, al león…

- ¡No he visto nada! ¡No he visto nada! – chilló Rose nerviosa sin pensar. Luego se hubiera mordido la lengua. Recordó a un profesor suyo de la escuela primaria que siempre decía "Excusatio non petita, accusattio manifiesta"(Excusa no pedida, culpa manifiesta).

- A si que nada… - dijo el chico con voz amenazadora perforándola con sus ojos de hielo. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. – Vete de aquí. – dijo él soltándola. Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Porqué…? – preguntó desconcertada.

- No quiero verte. – contestó solo él. Y ella se sintió más herida que si le hubiese hecho un hechizo cruciatus.

Se fue de allí, a paso rápido. No temía que cambiara de idea, si no que en realidad _quería_ que el corriera tras ella y la besara como había hecho la noche anterior. Se reprimió por pensar eso. Pero, se dio cuenta, de que había pasado algo en su interior. Por mucho que intentara verle con malos ojos, por mucho que pensara en lo que había visto y oído esa noche en el claro del bosque, no podía verle como alguien peligroso, aunque sin duda lo era.

Nada más llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la bolsa olvidada de nuevo, pero decidió que no importaba, ni si quiera recordaba que había dentro.

**…**

Nada más hubo desaparecido la chica del bosque, Scorpius se inclinó y recogió la bolsa que se le había caído cuando salió corriendo de ahí. Era un perfume con forma de manzana y olor dulzón y, recordó que ese era su olor, cada vez que se movía o que se acercaba demasiado a ella esa era una de las cosas que la caracterizaba.

Cerró los ojos y lo volvió a oler. Y se arrepintió de haberla dicho que no la quería ver y que se fuera, porque, por más que le doliera reconocerlo o estuviera fuera de su esencia, lo único que quería desde hacía semanas, incluso meses era estar cerca de ella, y desde la noche anterior, volver a probar sus besos.

* * *

_Tititititi, como véis, aún no se han arreglado las cosas entre Scorpius y Rose aunque están claramente **enamorados**. Os voy a decir que antes de desliar las cosas, las voy a liar mucho más, la imaginación me da mucho de sí, y se me están ocurriendo miles de cosas... Solo os pido a vosotros una: _

_Ponedme review o algo que si no me siento muy deprimida como que nadie lee mis historias... :( _

_Y bueno, ahora os digo que espero que os haya gustado de todo corazón. _

_Un beso,_

**_Elle._**


	8. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

_¡Hola! _

_He tardado un poquito más de lo que esperaba para publicar, pero al final, me he puesto y ¡voîla! Aquí está lo que os prometí. Tiene un poco de todo, a si que me gustaría que me dierais vuestra sincera opinión, incluido alguna correción (gramaticales suguro que tengo un montón) o lo que se os ocurra. _

_Ahora... ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! _

**

* * *

**

7. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

- ¿Y ni si quiera averiguaste qué era lo que había en ese paquete? – dijo James con el ceño fruncido cuando Rose les informó a él y a sus primos lo que había visto en el bosque.

- ¡NO! – gritó la chica exasperada. Era la décima vez en tres minutos que le hacían esa pregunta. – Sólo vi que le daban el paquete y me marché por si me veían, no me apetecía que me lanzasen ninguna maldición. – omitió la parte en la que Scorpius la había descubierto. No veía la necesidad de que supieran que iba besando y deseando besar al enemigo.

- ¡Oh, Rose! ¡Te podrían haber hecho daño! – dijo Dominique preocupada. – deberías habernos avisado para que fuéramos contigo…

- Sí, y le hubiera perdido la pista. – protestó Albus. Los demás asintieron.

- Hiciste bien Rose.- dijo Lily.

Ya era bastante tarde, a si que decidieron que debían volver a sus habitaciones, no sin antes proponerse descubrir entre todos qué era lo que tramaba Scorpius Malfoy. De repente se había convertido en su objetivo número uno.

Era la noche del jueves, y, en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Dominique se encargó de sacar sus potingues y cremas. Todos los jueves por la noche hacía mascarillas a Rose y a Marine, y a pesar de las protestas de estas, la rubia siempre se salía con la suya.

- Bueno, ahora que ya he acabado con vosotras… ¿Qué os parece si contamos historias de miedo? – dijo Dominique poniendo voz siniestra. Un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación por un instante y se oyó un fuerte trueno nada más acabó la chica de decir esto.

- No deberías jugar con el tiempo Dom, ni si quiera para crear ambiente. – dijo Marine mirando por la ventana algo preocupada.

- No he sido yo. – dijo la chica con un hilo de voz. De repente comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial. La risa de Rose las interrumpió.

- ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Estamos en Noviembre! El relámpago ha sido una casualidad, esta lluvia es completamente normal. – las dos rubias suspiraron. - ¿Empezamos a contar historias?

- Empezaré yo que ha sido mi idea. – Rose bajó la luz y creó ambiente con la varita, mientras Dominique pensaba qué historia contar y Marine agarraba con fuerza el oso de peluche de Dominique. – _Era una noche lluviosa, y tres amigas estaban sentadas en una casa, escuchando música en la radio. No era una gran fiesta, pero ellas se entretenían comiendo chucherías y hablando de chicos, mientras bailaban y se golpeaban con las almohadas. De repente, la música en la radio se paró y se oyó la música del inicio del informativo. El presentador de las noticias con voz nerviosa anunciaba que una loca se acababa de escapar de un psiquiátrico y que estaba en la ciudad. Decía que tuvieran cuidado y que cerraran bien todas las puertas y ventanas pues era muy peligrosa y era probable que estuviera armada. Las chicas se asustaron mucho, pues esa noche estarían solas y en la casa que se encontraban no había cobertura, a si que si el teléfono se cortaba por la tormenta, estarían jodidas. Se levantaron con rapidez y bajaron a la planta baja, para cerrar todos los lugares por los que pudiera entrar la loca. Cuando hubieron acabado, se sentaron en el sofá y pusieron la televisión. Tenían planeado estar toda la noche viendo películas en vez de dormir, pues estaban aterradas. Sonó un ruido ensordecedor en la planta de arriba y las chicas se abrazaron llorando. De repente se fue la luz y solo se oían los gemidos y sollozos descontrolados de las chicas y los pasos en la planta de arriba. Una de ellas se soltó del abrazo y cogió una lámpara de la mesa que había junto al sofá. Si algo se las acercaba, por lo menos estarían preparadas. Comenzó a andar por alrededor del salón, pero unos minutos más tarde se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la misma habitación que sus amigas y que no sabía en que parte de la casa se encontraba. "¿Chicas?... ¿Estáis ahí?" gemía la chica aterrada. No oía nada, y sabía que la casa no era tan grande para no oír los sollozos sofocados de sus amigas. Un grito desgarró sus tímpanos y corrió hacia donde lo había oído, chocándose con todo lo que se ponía a su paso, pues la oscuridad era cegadora. De repente se encendieron las luces y se oyó al locutor de radio desde el piso de arriba "…la loca ya ha sido encontrada a pocos metros del manicomio. No ha habido heridos y…" La chica se dirigió al salón, donde estaban sus amigas. Estaban las dos justo donde las había dejado, lo único que ahora… ¡Se las había unido el perro de la casa! _**Fin**. – dijo Dominique. Marine casi había sacado el relleno del oso de peluche de su amiga de tan fuerte como lo apretaba, y Rose no sabía si llorar o reír.

- Eres un horror contando historias de miedo, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo Rose.

- Ya, pero hace dos segundos estabas mordiéndote las uñas y no me gustan los finales trágicos… - de repente se abrió la puerta de un golpe y las tres chicas gritaron.

- ¡AHHHHHH! – gritaron también Lorraine y Rachel al verlas gritando y con mascarillas en la cara.

- Ah, sois vosotras… - dijo Rose con una mano en el pecho. – Nos habéis asustado.

- Ya, pero nosotras no tenemos la cara verde. – dijo Rachel riéndose. Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco. No se llevaban muy bien con ellas a pesar de haber compartido habitación seis años. Ellas pasaban el día cotilleando sobre los demás y hablando de chicos, además de tratando de ligar con todos los que había en Hogwarts. Podían haber sido buenas amigas de Dominique, por la parte en la que les gustaban los cotilleos, pero tenían demasiada envidia de la belleza de la chica.

- Sí, pero dentro de unos años, nosotras tendremos una piel perfecta y a vosotras se os caerá a cachos. – dijo Dominique levantando altivamente la nariz.

- Y esto era una conversación privada, a si que haced el favor de dejarnos tranquilas. – y dicho esto Marine cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama tapándolas a las tres de las miradas de esas dos entrometidas.

- "_Muffliato"- _dijo Rose apuntando a las cortinas. – ¡Ahrg! ¡Cómo las odio!

- Vamos a dormir chicas, que mañana no quiero quedarme dormida en clase de mi padre. – dijo Marine acurrucándose sobre su almohada. Habían agrandado mágicamente la cama para que pudieran dormir las tres en su fiesta de pijamas.

- Sí, necesitamos un sueño de belleza.- dijo Dominique apoyando su sedoso pelo sobre su almohada.

- Y nuestro cerebro necesita dormir para asimilar todo lo que hemos aprendido hoy. – dijo Rose y recibió dos almohadazos por parte de sus amigas. Esa noche durmieron las tres con una sonrisa en los labios.

**…**

En otra parte del castillo, un joven rubio no hacía más que abrir y oler un pequeño frasco de perfume con forma de manzana. Tanta era su obsesión, que su parte de la habitación tenía un aroma dulzón y suave. No paraba de pensar en la larga cabellera roja de la chica, o en sus ojos claros y brillantes, es sus suaves labios bajo los suyos. Dio otra vuelta en la cama y susurró el nombre de la chica "Rose". Apenas fue un susurro pero se reprimió mentalmente. No debía pensar en ella. Sin embargo cerró los ojos y se abandonó a una de sus miles de fantasías en la que ellos dos podían estar juntos sin que sus padres opinasen nada al respecto o en el que ella no le odiara. Se prometió a si mismo que conseguiría que le quisiera. Pero luego pensó que era una estupidez, él no podía amar a nadie y ella no le elegiría a él como alguien a quién querer. Mordió la almohada para ahogar un grito. Estaba demasiado harto de sus sentimientos contradictorios, y realmente deseó ser el casanova que había sido hasta el momento.

**…**

Era sábado por la mañana y los jugadores de los equipos de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin desayunaban nerviosos en sus respectivas mesas, mientras que los gritos de ánimo de los pertenecientes a la casa y los abucheos de los contrarios los apabullaban.

Rose mordió sin mucho ánimo una tostada y tomó un sorbo de su zumo de naranja. Levantó los ojos de su plato y miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Uno de los jugadores la perforó con sus ojos azules como el hielo, pero no la miraban con odio. Volvió la mirada a su plato confusa. Cuando quedaba poco para que empezara el partido, los miembros del equipo fueron al campo a prepararse en los vestuarios.

- Bien chicos. – dijo James, que era el capitán del equipo, con una sonrisa en la cara. – Podemos vencerles, y lo sabemos. Tenemos mucha más compenetración que ellos, y nuestro juego es superior. Además con todo lo que hemos practicado, nuestra técnica está mucho más formada. – extendió su mano al centro del circulo donde estaban los chicos y todos pusieron la mano sobre la de él y la levantaron después de hacer su grito de guerra. - ¡Ahora, vamos a machacar serpientes!

- Y todos salieron emocionados al campo de juego. Clark Jameson era el comentarista del partido, y pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

- ¡Y aquí sale el equipo de Gryffindor! – dijo con su voz mágicamente ampliada. – ¡El capitán y guardián James Potter, las bellas cazadoras Rose Weasley, Lily Potter y Nadine Bell, los golpeadores Fred y la hermosa Roxanne Weasley, y el ágil buscador Albus Potter!- se oyeron los aplausos atronadores desde las gradas. – Y ahora el equipo de Slytherin. – esto lo dijo menos entusiasmado declarando dónde estaban sus preferencias. – El capitán y guardián Scorpius Malfoy, los corpulentos golpeadores Drake y Josh Stinton, los cazadores Elías Thompson, Marc Maître y Peter Sacks, y el joven golpeador de solo doce años Tim Johanneson. – aplausos más débiles recorrieron las gradas y fuertes abucheos los recibieron por parte de los Gryffindor.

La anciana señora Hooch les hizo darse las manos a James y a Scorpius, y estos apenas se tocaron como si temieran que se les contagiara algo del otro.

- ¡El partido comienza con Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle! ¡Bell se la pasa a Potter, Potter a Weasley y Weasley marca! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! – Scorpius no sabía como le había podido colar una, y estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los gemelos Stinton para que le lanzaran las bludgers a las cazadoras de Gryffindor.- Thompson en posesión de la quaffle, se la pasa a Maître, pero Lily Potter intercepta el pase y se dirige con rapidez a los aros de gol ¡Y una bludger lanzada por Drake Stinton impacta sobre su espalda haciendo que pierda la quaffle, que es recuperada por Sacks que se dirige hacia la portería de Gryffindor! ¡Lanza y… James Potter la para amigos! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a estar en posesión de la pelota!

Albus buscaba con ansia la snitch dorada, para terminar cuanto antes el partido, pues Slytherin comenzaba a tomar cierta ventaja sobre Gryffindor aunque las chicas trataban de marcar el máximo de goles posibles y los golpeadores lanzaban con furia las bludgers. Una había impactado en la cara de Thompson dejándole inconsciente y a Slytherin con solo dos cazadores. James había sido golpeado por otra bludger y, aunque sangraba de la nariz fuertemente trataba de parar todas las quaffles que podía. Rose, a su vez, se acercaba con más furia a la portería, y siempre lograba meterle goles a Malfoy. Empezó a preguntarse si no la estaba dejando ganar. Sin embargo, unos minutos después cuando se dirigía hacia la portería, Malfoy se lanzó contra ella para arrebatarle la quaffle y este movimiento les hizo a ambos perder el equilibrio de la escoba a más de cincuenta metros de altura. Se oyeron gritos de horror mientras se precipitaban al vacío, pero en el último instante, Scorpius logró asirse de un extremo de su escoba con una mano y los dedos de Rose con otra. Fred y Roxanne se acercaron a ellos con sus escobas para que no cayeran, aunque por un instante se les ocurrió dejar a Malfoy estamparse contra el suelo, sin embargo llegaron sus propios bateadores a recogerle.

- Señoras y señores, ¡Albus Potter tiene la snitch dorada! ¡Gryffindor gana a Slytherin por 340 puntos a 260!- gritó Clark Jameson. - ¡Ha sido un partido de lo más emocionante! ¿No creéis? ¡Ahora todos a felicitar a los campeones! – dijo cuando la multitud ya se dirigía a abrazar a los Gryffindor. Los Slytherin ya habían desaparecido.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? – le gritaban sus amigos a su alrededor.

- Sí, perfectamente, solo ha sido un susto. – aún no comprendía porqué Malfoy le había agarrado de la mano en vez de salvarse el mismo por completo.

- ¡Un susto! ¡Casi mueres estampada contra el suelo! ¡Y te quedará una fea cicatriz en la ceja! – dijo Dominique indignada. Marine la ofreció un pañuelo de papel para secar la sangre que se la escurría hasta el lagrimal.

- Creo que iré a ver a la señora Pomfrey para que me cure esto. – anunció la chica.- Luego os veo en la sala común.

- ¡Eh, Rose! – dijo Clark Jameson a su espalda. – Bien jugado, has sido la que más goles ha marcado del partido. – dijo el chico posando un brazo sobre sus hombros. – Aunque ha sido un susto la parte en la que casi te caes, me alegro de que estés bien. Más o menos. – dijo mirándola la ceja.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

- Bueno, por mí no hay problema. – dijo Rose sonriendo al chico. No habían hablado mucho en ninguna clase, pero le conocía desde que empezó el colegio, a pesar de que él era un curso mayor.

Caminaron juntos a la enfermería, con Clark apoyando su mano en la cintura de Rose para ayudarla. Rose estaba atónita, pues según las chicas de todas las casas, Clark era uno de los chicos más guapos y más asombrosos que había en todo Hogwarts. El físico era obvio, pelo negro, ojos azules, mandíbula cuadrada, dientes y sonrisa perfectos, pequeñas pecas muy claritas alrededor de la nariz, espalda cuadrada y músculos marcados, y una altura de al menos un metro y ochenta y nueve centímetros. Y ahí estaba ayudándola a ir a la enfermería cuando podía estar ligando con cualquiera de todas sus admiradoras. Esta era la parte que la dejaba atónita.

La señora Pomfrey apenas tardó unos segundos en dejarle la ceja como nueva y la dejó marcharse, pues tenía a la mitad de cada equipo de Quidditch ahí por varias lesiones. Rose buscó a Malfoy con la mirada para pedirle explicaciones y agradecerle que la hubiera salvado, pero Clark volvió a poner la mano en su cintura y la empujó hacia fuera de la enfermería.

- Rose, me gustaría decirte algo. – le dijo el chico poniéndose una mano en el pelo y sonriendo abiertamente cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la gente. – Esto, bueno, no es fácil para mí decirlo, pero… me gustas mucho. Y me gustaría tener una cita contigo, o solo que me dejaras conocerte.

- Eh… Esto Clark me halagas, pero hace apenas dos semanas que lo dejé con Liam Corner, y no me parece bien salir con alguien después de tan poco tiempo.

- ¡Pero si Liam ya sale con otras chicas! – exclamó Clark indignado. Rose alzó una ceja. Eso no lo sabía. – Sí, ahora mismo está saliendo con Caroline Velázquez, la Hufflepuff de quinto.

- No lo sabía.- dijo Rose con un hilo de voz y los ojos abiertos de par en par por el asombro.- Entonces no creo que le importe que salga yo con otras personas. Me parece bien conocerte más.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Y también lo de la cita.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó el sonriendo alegre.- El próximo sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade. Te espero en la entrada a las once en punto, ¿vale? – Rose asintió con una sonrisa y Clark le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó dejando a una Rose perpleja. Uno de los chicos más impresionantes de Hogwarts le había invitado a salir ¡a ella! Suspiró y se metió por un pasadizo para atajar al ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Ese era uno de los pasadizos con más esquinas y más resbaladizos de todo el castillo y no le gustaba especialmente usarlo, pero tenía que contarles a sus amigas que Clark Jameson la había invitado a salir.

Giró por una esquina y oyó voces amortiguadas y sonidos extraños. Se acercó a ver que pasaba y se quedó más atónita de lo que había estado unos instantes antes. Scorpius Malfoy estaba besando a la cerda de Camille Hartmann, que se encontraba con la blusa medio desabotonada y la falda subida. Scorpius estaba con la túnica de Quidditch a medio quitar y con la corbata en la mano.

Rose recibió una punzada en el corazón. Se giró con ganas de correr y salir de ahí, pero lo importante era que no la vieran. Con las prisas, olvidó que las piedras estaban demasiado desgastadas para hacer movimientos bruscos y cayó al suelo al girarse, haciendo que Malfoy y Hartmann la mirasen. Hartmann sonrió y se ahuecó con gracia el pelo rubio pegando más su cuerpo al de Malfoy si era posible y soltando un pequeño gemido.

Scorpius miraba a Rose asustado. Ella era la última persona que le hubiera gustado que le encontrara en el pasillo con Hartmann, pero aprovechando la oportunidad de poner a Weasley celosa, se giró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo ignorando a la pelirroja.

Rose se levantó corriendo y se marchó con cuidado de no volver a caer. Tenía el trasero dolorido, pero la dolía más el pecho al ver lo que había visto, y al descubrir finalmente que, lo que la pasaba con Malfoy, no era un simple capricho, si no que se había enamorado. Enamorada del enemigo. Se sintió sucia, mucho más que cuando la besó, pero no pudo más que soltar un suspiro al recordarlo. Cuando salió del pasadizo, muy lejos de la torre de Gryffindor, se lanzó al suelo y se puso a llorar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de enamorarse de ese imbécil? No podía parar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, pero trató de amortiguar los sollozos apretando su cara contra las piernas.

Tras un rato notó la presencia de alguien sentado a su lado y levantó la vista. Era Malfoy que estaba a su lado con una mirada de suficiencia y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¡Vamos Weasley! Ya se que estás enamorada de mí, pero si lo reconoces prometo que te haré pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.

- ¡Eres el mayor imbécil que he conocido nunca! ¡Además de creído! ¿Qué te hace pensar que lloro por ti?

- ¿No lloras por mí? Entonces, ¿Por qué es? ¿Por qué te has caído al suelo y te has hecho daño en el trasero?- dijo con sorna el chico.

- ¡No te incumbe! Y además ¡nunca! Pasaría una noche contigo. – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y alejándose. Él se levantó y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared quedando su cara a unos centímetros de la de ella.

- Sé lo de Jameson. Te oí al salir de la enfermería. ¿Qué pensará Corner al ver qué le has olvidado tan fácilmente? – dijo con falsa voz lastimera.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – repitió ella en un susurro. - ¿Porqué?

- ¿Porqué, qué? – preguntó el confuso.

- ¿Por qué me has salvado hoy? Podrías haber dejado que me estampara contra el suelo y no haber hecho peligrar tu vida. ¿Por qué?- repitió. Scorpius enrojeció.

- Por que si no, ¿con quién me pelearía todos los días? ¿Quién me seguiría hasta los claros de los bosques? ¿A quién pondría celosa cuando me liara con Hartmann? – dijo él. _¿Quién me miraría como tú lo haces, haciendo que el corazón se me desboque y me den unas ganas irrefrenables de besarte? _Añadió para si mismo.

- Me has salvado para fastidiarme la existencia porque la tuya es demasiado aburrida, reconócelo. – dijo ella triunfante.

- Nunca. – y dicho esto juntó sus labios con los de ella, que se movieron al compás. Ella entrelazó las manos con su pelo y el colocó estratégicamente sus manos en su cintura pegando más su cuerpo al de ella. La cogió en volandas y ella entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de él. Scorpius abrió la puerta de un aula abandonada que había ahí cerca y la dejó en el suelo nada más cerró la puerta mientras la mordía ya sin delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja y el hueco de la mandíbula. Ella a su vez acariciaba sus pectorales y lanzaba pequeños gemidos. Scorpius volvió a besarla con pasión, pero sin delicadeza y puso sus manos sobre el trasero de Rose. Ella abrió los ojos y al ver lo que estaba haciendo empujó con fuerza a Scorpius que gruñó, pero se apartó. - ¿Qué pasa ahora Weasley?

- Creo que ya se quién es el que está enamorado de esta relación, y no soy yo. – dijo Rose mintiendo. Se dio la vuelta y salió del aula, pero Scorpius le agarró del brazo justo en el umbral.

- Esto es la guerra Gryffindor. – dijo mirando a la túnica de Quidditch de la chica.

- Te tomo la palabra Slytherin. – y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la fiesta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Quizá el futuro fuera más prometedor de lo que parecía a simple vista.

* * *

_¡Tachán! Diez páginas de word para vosotros! Me he esmerado, que llevo escribiendo tres horas! _

_Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, ¡hay Quidditch por primera vez en los siete capítulos que llevo escritos de fic! Y Dominique con lo presumida que es, tenía que hacerlas una cura de belleza al menos una vez a la semana, a si que... _

_Y al parecer Rose ya se ha echado un nuevo novio! Es que a esta chica la llueven! Y me gustaría decir que Clark no es tan ingenuo como Liam, pero tampoco le gusta tanto como Scorpius (a Rose me refiero). _

_Y sí! Al fin han reconocido que están enamorados (aunque solo sea para sí!)... Espero que no sea empalagoso, porque me encantan los romances super apasionados Y muy poco empalagosos en plan *como te quiero... te adoro... eres mi vida...* bah! eso ya no se dice! _

_Bueno, como me esforcé tanto... Me ponéis reviews? Muchos porfi! _

_Ah, y me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que me han firmado en el capítulo anterior, me refiero a** clamp-girl, , Aniita y Maane deLaasa**. Gracias en serio chicas, vuestros comentarios son el salario del escritor ( o escritora en mi caso ^^) _

_Besitos, _

**_Elle _**


	9. Errores

**8. Errores**

Era noche avanzada, y dos figuras encapuchadas atravesaban los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo la lluvia torrencial. Nada más llegar al castillo les recibió la anciana directora y en el más completo silencio les llevó a su despacho, procurando no ser vistos. Una vez allí los dos jóvenes se quitaron las capas dejando al descubierto su identidad.

…

-"_¡Impedimenta!"_ – gritó Rose apuntando a James con la varita.

-"_¡Protego!" _– dijo el chico sin mucho éxito ya que antes de que este hechizo cerrara un escudo a su alrededor, la magia realizada por Rose le impactó en el pecho e hizo que volara por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared de la sala de menesteres.

-Otra… vez… - dijo James sin aliento.

A su alrededor se daban escenas parecidas. Dominique luchaba contra Lily, que había resultado ser tan buena contrincante como ella misma y sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas. Albus peleaba contra Molly, y para el asombro de todos, esta era bastante mejor realizando hechizos de ataque que Albus. Roxanne y Fred eran un verdadero show. En vez de lanzarse hechizos de ataque, parecía que se estaban bailando entre luces de colores salidas de sus varitas.

- ¡Vale ya por hoy! – gritó Rose entre el ruido. Como siempre, ella era la única que se daba cuenta de la hora que era, y aunque sus primos protestaron, decidieron que era mejor que fueran a dormir.

Albus, Dominique y ella se quedaron para recoger el estropicio que habían hecho en la sala.

-¿Crees que de verdad esto sirve para algo? – pensó Dominique en voz alta.

-Tenemos que estar preparados. – contestó Albus simplemente.

-¿Preparados para qué? – le dijo Dominique. No le disgustaba pertenecer al ED con sus primos, pero empezaba a estar cansada con todo el trabajo acumulado que tenían, pasar tiempo con su novio y además seguir dedicándoles la misma atención a sus amigas – No somos nuestros padres, ya no hay nada contra lo que luchar ni a lo que temer. Creo que simplemente están paranoicos viendo el mal en todos los lados.

-¡Eres una inconsciente! ¿Sabes todo lo que nos podrían hacer si lo que dice la carta de Teddy es cierto? ¡Dominique, por Merlín, somos los hijos de los que hicieron que se vieran acorralados, encerrados y que volvieran a las sombras! ¿No crees que vendrían a por nosotros y tendríamos que saber defendernos? – dijo Albus alzando la voz. Dominique mantenía los labios apretados en una línea haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, y Rose no sabía que hacer.

-¡Vale ya! – gritó Rose. Finalmente había decidido que era mejor intervenir. – Domi, sé que esto es demasiado para ti, que no te gusta pensar en un futuro difícil y que preferirías mil veces estar pintándote las uñas en nuestro cuarto. Y no te culpo, en serio. Pero, si lo que dice Teddy es cierto, debemos estar preparados para lo que venga. Debemos saber valernos por nosotros mismos. – le apretó suavemente la muñeca y le secó una lágrima que no había podido contener. – Y Al, tu crees que seremos héroes y salvaremos el mundo del mal. Y creo que deberías entender que hay gente que prefiere ser normal y dejar las hazañas para otros. Entiendo lo de aprender a defendernos, pero, ¿realmente crees que alguien volverá a dejar que ocurra lo de Voldemort? Porque si es así creo que no hemos aprendido nada en estos años.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. Todos estaban resentidos pensando que sus perfectas vidas se podían alterar de alguna manera, pero cada uno veía las cosas desde su perspectiva.

-Y… chicos, ¿nos vamos a pelear solo por esto? Creo que deberíamos estar unidos, por si hay lucha, o por si no. No quiero separarme de ninguno de vosotros. – dijo Rose abriendo los brazos para estrechar a sus primos contra ella.- Más que primos somos hermanos, unos más guapos, unos más valientes, otros más listos… - sonrió con suficiencia en la última parte. – Pero la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas.

-¿Abrazo? – preguntó Dominique con timidez. Albus se decidió por ella y estrechó a sus primas entre sus musculosos brazos.

-Lo siento Dominique, pero es que no me lo perdonaría nunca si os pasara algo a cualquiera de vosotros y yo pudiera haber hecho algo para impedirlo. – dijo Albus con una media sonrisa.

-Y yo siento ser tan egoísta, solo es que me vi desbordada por todo. – reconoció la rubia.

-Venga, vamos que voy a llorar y no me quiero poner sentimental. – dijo Rose. – Adoro las reconciliaciones. – reconoció con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. – dijo Dominique con voz emocionada e infantil. – Ahora. – agarró a sus primos de los brazos mientras se dirigían a la sala común. – Hablemos de Clark Jameson. En una palabra T-R-E-M-E-N-D-O. ¿Cuándo decías que habíais quedado?

-¡Por favor chicas! – suplicó Albus. – ¿No podéis esperar a que yo no esté para hablar de chicos? Y… Rose, ¿Clark Jameson? ¡Ese capullo ha salido con medio Hogwarts!

-Pero conmigo no. – dijo la pelirroja con voz de pílla. – De todas formas no quiero hablar de esto ahora… "Locus Amoenus"

-¿Otra vez vosotros? – preguntó la Dama Gorda visiblemente contrariada. – Tenéis suerte de que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, si no, no os hubiera dejado pasar. – y tras decir esto abrió el hueco por el que se accedía a la sala común.

Los tres pasaron con rapidez antes de que la Dama cambiara de opinión.

…

El pasadizo que unía la casa de los gritos con los terrenos del castillo había sido sellado después de la gran batalla. Ya nadie se acordaba de que existía, menos una persona. Él tenía la misión de introducir algo tan secreto en el castillo, que ni sus propios amigos, o más bien secuaces, sabían de su existencia. El problema ahora estaba en como reabrir el camino sin que nadie se entrometiera en sus planes.

…

Rose daba vueltas en la cama, furiosa consigo misma, pero sin encontrar el motivo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía unas ganas horribles de llorar, pero aguantaría. No era el momento.

Se levantó con sigilo, y miró hacia las camas de sus amigas. Dominique estaba tapada hasta las orejas y Marine abrazaba su almohada y sonreía. Rose se hizo la nota mental de comentarla lo del ED. Era su amiga, debería saberlo.

Suspiró y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana a ver caer la lluvia.

La oscuridad era tal, que apenas se veía a dos palmos del cristal. Un relámpago iluminó la noche. Rose fue capaz de vislumbrar una figura que corría hacia el lago. Se lanzó a su baúl y cogió el mapa del merodeador. Frunció el entrecejo.

_Malfoy…_

…

El sauce boxeador se alzaba con tanto esplendor como siempre. El chico sacó su varita y petrificó al árbol, para poder trabajar con la piedra que bloqueaba el camino. Tiempo antes hubiera sido muy difícil moverla, pero el tiempo había hecho mella en ella, y estaba agrietada y sucia.

Sonrió y la empujó. El sonido que hizo al romperse fue silenciado por un nuevo trueno.

Era el momento. Entró en el pasadizo. Su misión estaba cerca de cumplirse.

…

"_Debería haberles dicho a las chicas donde iba"_- pensaba Rose. – "_O al menos haber cogido un abrigo o unos zapatos".-_ Estaba calada hasta los huesos, y tenía su ligero camisón de algodón pegado al cuerpo.

A lo lejos vio a Malfoy meterse por el pasadizo y apretó el paso. No le fue muy difícil seguirle una vez consiguió deslizarse ella también por debajo del sauce. Era una locura. Quizá debería haber dejado a Albus que se encargara de ello. Malfoy iba a pensar que estaba obsesionada con él, y ella solo deseaba que desapareciera de una vez de su cabeza. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por el ED, por sus primos, por sus amigos. Él no tramaba nada bueno, y lo demostraba escapando por la noche a través de pasadizos cerrados, o yendo al bosque en las salidas a Hogsmeade. Esa noche le iba a descubrir.

Al final del pasadizo había unas escaleras. Nunca había estado allí, pero decidió que era la entrada a la famosa Casa de los Gritos. Por supuesto ella conocía la historia completa de la casa. Cuando era pequeña y la noche era lluviosa, a su padre le gustaba contarles historias sobre la casa de los gritos a Hugo y a ella.

Al final de la escalera la puerta de entrada a la casa estaba entreabierta. Asomó la cabeza, y le vio, de espaldas a ella sacando algo del bolsillo. El rubio depositó el paquete sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla. Parecía cansado. En un instante de lucidez, Rose reconoció el paquete como el que le habían dado los hombres en el bosque. Soltó un jadeo ahogado y se mordió el labio. ¡No podía ser! Al fin iba a descubrir qué era. Se la inundaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción. El rubio se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a la puerta. Rose retrocedió, se pegó a la pared y se llamó estúpida a si misma. Si la descubría no se podría defender. Su varita estaba encima de su cama, junto al mapa del merodeador. Cuando dejó de oír sus pasos se volvió a asomar y…

…

Allí estaba ella. No podía aguantar un día sin meter las narices en lo que no la importaba. Frunció el ceño y la dirigió una media sonrisa. Incluso con el pelo empapado y cubierta de barro hasta las rodillas estaba preciosa. No tenía ánimos para echarla de nuevo, ni de discutir con ella, además estaba asustada, y estaba claro que no llevaba la varita.

-¿Tan irresistible soy que no puedes dejar de seguirme ni un momento? – le dijo el chico. Rose frunció el ceño. Pero sintió alivio. Sabía que no corría peligro.

-No te seguía, yo sólo…

-Ya, y yo soy el conejito de Pascua. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? –le preguntó. – Si me odias ¿porqué me sigues siempre?

-¡No te incumbe! – Dijo ella irritada girándose para marcharse. Una mano se lo impidió.

-Ahora no te vas a ir. – dijo él empujándola contra la pared y apresándola con su cuerpo. Por una parte estaba enfadado, por otra… No podía odiarla, y ambos lo sabían. - ¿Porqué me sigues? – repitió pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

-Tengo que hacerlo. – dijo ella sin pensar. Cerró los ojos y giró la cara. Si seguía mirando esos ojos azules le contaría todo lo que quería saber. Y no podía. Y no lo haría.

Scorpius le agarró de la barbilla para girar de nuevo la cara de la pelirroja, y apoyó su nariz contra la suya. Cerró los ojos y trago saliva.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Rose abrió los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. – respondió él.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó esta vez la chica.

-No quieras saberlo todo. – respondió él abriendo los ojos y con una media sonrisa. La acarició la mejilla y Rose se estremeció. Si no fuera él igual… - Estás empapada. Deberías secarte.

-No… llevo… la… varita…- pronunció ella a duras penas.

Con un leve movimiento de varita el chico consiguió que ella estuviera limpia y seca. La cogió de la mano y la ofreció asiento sobre la única silla sana que quedaba en la sala. Él, en cambio, se sentó sobre la mesa.

Rose estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿De verdad iba a dejarle ver el interior del paquete? ¿Sería una trampa?

-¿Qué quieres saber? – repitió él.

-¿Qué hay en ese paquete? – preguntó señalando el bultito que había sobre la mesa.- ¿Es el que esos hombres te dieron en el bosque?

-Ábrelo y descúbrelo.- el chico se encogió de hombros mientras la pelirroja cogía el paquete recelosa.

-¿Un reloj de pulsera? – dijo extrañada al ver un pequeño reloj con la correa negra y la esfera plateada. - ¿Está embrujado?

-No, no lo está. Y sí, es el que me dieron los hombres en el bosque. – se quedaron en silencio.

Rose estaba segura de que no le contaba todo, y Scorpius no sabía si prefería preguntar o callar. Optó por la segunda. Pero había otra cosa, y esta no se la podía callar. Alargó el brazo y la cogió la mano con delicadeza. Rose no la apartó.

-Por favor, dime que lo de la noche de Halloween no lo decías de verdad… - suplicó el chico.

Ella se quedó muda. Le miro desconcertada y boqueando. No sabía que decir. Realmente no lo había dicho en serio, pero no lo había reconocido ni si quiera para sí. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero no solo del frío.

-No lo dije en serio… - agachó la cabeza. Se sentía vulnerable con esos ojos de hielo perforándola.

-Eh… ¡pelirroja! – ella levantó la cabeza. – Eres preciosa.

Ambos se ruborizaron. Scorpius agarró su mano y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie justo enfrente de él.

Estaban tan juntos que entre ellos no hubiera podido pasar ni un pergamino. Scorpius jugaba con el pelo de Rose y ella acariciaba la mejilla de él. Y sus labios se encontraron, como las veces anteriores, pero de diferente manera. Sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y aunque delante de los demás no lo reconocerían, se sentían completos el uno junto al otro.

El beso se hizo más profundo y ella le colocó las manos en el cuello y él la aupó y la sentó en la mesa. Rose entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el rubio y pasó las manos por el pecho del chico. Él a su vez acariciaba la cintura de la chica.

Rose se separó lentamente, pero no quería parar así que se dirigió al cuello del chico y empezó a besarle y a mordisquearle. Scorpius gimió, y en un momento de lucidez se dijo que deberían parar, a si que agarró a Rose de la cintura con suavidad, y la separó ligeramente.

-¡Eh!- dijo él apoyando su nariz sobre la de la chica.

-¡Eh! – contestó ella sonriendo. - ¿No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, verdad?

-Verdad. – dijo solamente. – Rose… me gustaría decirte algo…

-Te escucho. – susurró la pelirroja mirándole a los ojos.

-Quiero ir contigo mañana a Hogsmeade. – pidió él.

Rose se quedó paralizada. No podía pedirle eso. Él sabía que ella había quedado con Clark… ¡Y sus primos! ¿Qué pensarían de ella si la vieran intimando con el enemigo? De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo lejos que habían llegado. No podía dejarse sentir esas cosas por él, solo porque cuando la tocara sintiera que el mundo estaba formado por ellos dos.

-No puedo… ¡No podemos, Scorpius! – dijo ella alzando la voz.- ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¡Eres el enemigo!

-¿De verdad piensas que soy el enemigo? – dijo el enfurecido apartándose de ella.- ¿De verdad? – repitió. – No me puedo creer que nos acusen a los Slytherin de ser clasistas cuando está claro quiénes lo son más.

-Pero Scorp…

-Nada. Rose, vete, no quiero verte. Lo de hoy ha sido un error. – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Ella se marchó, sintiéndose fatal. No podía traicionar a su familia, pero tampoco quería traicionarse a ella misma. Ahora no la importaría llorar para desahogarse, pero sentía que no lo merecía.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, sin decir nada se metió en la cama de Marine y la abrazó. La rubia, a pesar de haber sido despertada por su amiga en medio de la noche no hizo preguntas y solo le ofreció su hombro para llorar.

…

Cuando él dejó el sauce y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin sintiéndose mucho peor que ella, se fijó en que salían del castillo dos figuras encapuchadas acompañados por la mismísima Minerva McGonagall. Quizá él no era el único en ese castillo que tenía que ocultar algo…

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_

_Sólo puedo deciros eso, y la verdad es que no es mucho! _

_Ha sido un año duro y dificil (empecé la universidad!) y el poco tiempo que tenía lo he usado para salir de fiesta o para las redes sociales (malditas! como enganchan!). _

_Sin embargo, y aunque creo que he perdido completamente la inspiración, he intentado seguir y el resultado no me disgusta. Se que lo puedo hacer mejor, pero eh, llevo un año sin escribir nada! A si que quiero que me digais todo lo que falla, lo que no os gusta o así, porque realmente no es mi mejor capítulo! _

_Besitos, y esta vez, prometo que subiré el siguiente muy pronto! _

**_Elle._**


End file.
